Mi Santuario, de Jade LaBeouf
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Traduccion Autorizada. La misión auto impuesta de yuffie de encontrar su alma gemela, pero... ¿Podrá con todos los problemas? Rated M por contenido sexual explícito y lenguaje. Reffie.
1. Chapter 1

My Sanctuary (Mi Santuario)

Autora original: Jade LaBeouf

Esta es una traducción libre y no interesada de Jade LaBeouf. Autorizada.

Comentarios de la Autora.

Debo admitir la pareja de Yuffie y Reno fue accidental para mí. Así como extraña es esta pareja, empecé a amarla. ¡Ellos son muy lindos juntos! Y admitiré también que nunca jugué FF7, sólo vi a mi hermana jugarlo. Así que si cometo un error con algo, ¡No me dispares! He visto Advent Children cientos de veces, así que eso debiera contar.

Izzy – Esta historia es para ti! (no realmente, pero si quieres que la postee, aquí esta!)

Capítulo uno

"Jenna… mis amigos no nos aceptan, y ahora probablemente seremos odiados por todos los que conocemos. Pero eso no importa, porque--- ¡Te amo!"

"¡Yo también te amo, Jason!"

"Ohh, ¡que dulce!" la voz sarcástica de Yuffie hizo eco en el teatro. "esta película apesta. Qué cliché…" ella se lanzó un puño de palomitas en su boca y se quedo ásperamente mirando el beso de quince pies. Películas como esa eran tan predecibles. "Eso nunca pasaría en la vida real…"

"¡Uno nunca sabe!" Yuffie saltó cuando una voz familiar le susurró cerca. "El verdadero amor no sólo pasa en cuentos de hadas". El rostro sonriente de Aerith apareció al costado.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" yuffie preguntó cuando los créditos empezaron a rodar y las luces llegaron.

"Viendo una película con Cloud" Aerith guiñó el ojo y apuntó donde estaba sentado Cloud no muy cómodo, unos asientos mas atrás. "He esperado ver esta película por algún tiempo, pero no quería ir sola. Es una película romántica, tu sabes"

Yuffie sonrió nerviosamente. "Creo que no fue la mejor elección para ver sola"

"Tú no debiste verla sola. Deberías salir más, y encontrar un lindo chico con el cual salir…" Aerith sonrío abiertamente.

La mujer ninja cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño. "¿Porqué estas interesada en emparejarme tan repentinamente? ¿Qué hay de malo con ser soltera?"

"¡Nada malo en eso! Pero ¿nunca te has encontrado a ti misma deseando tener alguien en quien puedas caer? ¿Alguien con quien puedas compartir esos momentos solitarios?"

"¡Estas empezando a sonar como aquel chico de la película que acabamos de ver!" rió Yuffie. "Escucha, tengo un futuro planeado para mi misma. Entonces, ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo de pensar acerca de las relaciones. Además, ser soltera y libre es mejor que compartir tu tiempo con algún chico.

"Oigan ustedes dos" Cloud caminó hacia ellas desde su aislamiento. "¿Saben que la película acabó, verdad?" el tono en su voz sugería que estaba aliviado que fuera tiempo de irse.

"Apuesto que ni pusiste atención en la película, Cloud" dijo Yuffie "Tenias los ojos en algo mas, ¿no?" ella sonrió pícaramente.

Cloud la fulmino con la mirada, sabiendo exactamente qué quería decir. "Y, Yuffie, ¿como va tu nueva carrera de cantante?" dijo cambiando el tema rápidamente.

Los ojos de yuffie repentinamente se encendieron. "Envié mi CD demo a las mejores compañías de Midgar. Uno de ellos probablemente me llamará en unos días con buenas noticias con buenas noticias de que yo, Yuffie Kisaragui, ¡me convertiré en estrella!

"Estoy feliz por ti", Cloud cabeceó, tratando de sonar sincero. "Entonces, cuando te vuelva cantante famosa, ¿te mudaras de mi casa?

"Oh, ¿no puedes esperar a patearme afuera, verdad?" yuffie lo empujó en el pecho y sonrió abiertamente. "¡Parece que me quedaré un rato mas sólo para molestarte!"

"Tu puedes" dijo Cloud, sacándole la mano con levemente molesto. "O quizás encuentres una guapo novio famoso y te mudes con él. Entonces podrás molestarlo a él.

"Argh, no tu también" Yuffie arrojo su vaso de bebida vació a Cloud. "¡Le dije a Aerith que no estoy interesada en engancharme con nadie! ¡Así que ni pregunten!" ella caminó atravesando la puerta, dejando a los dos aislados.

Cloud la miró irse confuso. "Ahora que lo pienso, ¡ni una celebridad será nunca capaz de aguantar eso!"

Yuffie dejó el teatro enfadada. Parece que debió elegir otra película para ver. No solo porque ella no tenía una cita o algo así, pero la película era realmente aburrida. ¿Cómo alguien podría encontrar alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, tan rápido? ¿Y de una manera tan romántica, también? Parecía demasiado bueno para ser posible.

_Aerith dijo que era posible. Pero ella cree en un montón de cosas_, se dijo a si misma. _Y ella ya encontró aquel con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida._ Suspiró. Parece que el amor verdadero era posible después de todo.

_Así que, ¿Porqué no será yo capaz de encontrarlo, después de todo?_ se dijo a sí misma. De repente, ella estaba llena de deseo de encontrar la respuesta. Si Aerith pudo, ¿porqué no ella? Yuffie sonrió y sintió una repentina felicidad apoderarse de ella, desde dentro. Su verdadero amor estaba ahí afuera, en algún lugar. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era encontrarlo.

Pero todas esas cosas que dijo a Aerith sobre estar soltera… seria vergonzante si ella no podía echarse para atrás ahora. Así que su misión para "Señor Correcto" tendría que mantenerse en secreto. No había problema… Ella es una ninja después de todo.

_Primero, iré a preguntar a la pandilla sobre sus experiencias. Así sabré qué buscar, pensó. Y después yo… _

"¡Oof!" su hombro golpeó a alguien que iba pasando a su lado. "¡Hey, mira por donde vas!" dijo enojada, sin mirar al extraño.

"Tu me golpeaste!" el contestó irritado. Yuffie miró atrás a la persona, que estaba caminando justo por donde ella había pasado. Reconoció al pelirrojo loco instantáneamente. Era Reno, uno de los Turks trabajando para Shinra Electric Power Company. Los Turkos habían sido enemigos de la pandilla de Cloud, pero después de Sephiroth, la rivalidad había muerto.

Yuffie lo miró desdeñosamente. "Ésa no es manera de hablar a una dama, ¿Sabes?"

Reno paró y miró alrededor, con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. Como sea, la expresión rápidamente cambió a una de travesura, y preguntó "Bueno, tú no eres exactamente una dama ¿o si?

Yuffie se cruzó de brazos. "¡No has cambiado nada! ¡Sigues tan grosero como siempre!"

"¡Y tu de inmadura como siempre!" Reno sonrió. Yuffie resplandeció. A pesar que Reno era molesto y a veces inmaduro, ella tenía que admitir que no se veía mal. Si arreglaba su comportamiento, y su descuidada actitud un poco, probablemente seria mas atractivo... pero entonces, el look desarreglado parecía mejor para el.

Reno se dio vuelta y la despidió. "tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Te veo por ahí, princesa"

Yuffie rodó sus ojos. Que idiota, pensó. Oh, bien. Ella no tenia tanto tiempo para preocuparse sobre algo tan trivial como sus insultos. Ella tenía un alma gemela que encontrar.

Ella volvió al apartamento de Cloud. Ella camino por un vacío callejón e iba caminando feliz. De repente, escuchó pasos detrás suyo. Ella siguió caminando, pretendiendo que no lo había escuchado. Entonces los pasos se detuvieron. Yuffie se detuvo también, preguntándose si la persona se había ido. Ella se dio vuelta rápidamente, lista para defenderse, pero no había nadie allí. Ella suspiro de alivio, y volvió para continuar caminando a casa, y se vio frente a frente con una alta y forrada figura.

"¡Eek!" gritó, saltando hacia atrás. "Maldición Vincent, ¡no hagas eso!"

"No es seguro para jóvenes mujeres caminar en oscuros callejones en la noche, especialmente en esta ciudad". Dijo Vincent, su voz no estaba realmente llena de preocupación.

"¡Estoy bien! Soy ninja, ¿Recuerdas?" Yuffie dijo enojada. "¿Porqué todos me ven como una niñita necesitada?"

"Quizá si tu mantuvieras tu mente lejos de las nubes y usaras tu cabeza alguna vez, todos pensaríamos mejor de ti" Yuffie se quedo con la boca abierta. Vincent se volvió y empezó a caminar.

Yuffie iba a insultarlo de vuelta, pero repentinamente recordó su misión secreta. "Oye Vincent" lo llamo de vuelta, llegando a su lado. "Me estaba preguntando… eso es, si no te molesta mi pregunta… um, ¿has estado alguna vez enamorado?"

La voz de Vincent se volvió filosa y fría. "Si, me molesta tu pregunta"

Yuffie frunció el ceño. Vincent fue una concha difícil de abrir, pero ella sabia que con las palabras correctas, ella podía abrirlo solo un poco. "entonces—cuando tu lo estuviste ¿como supiste que era amor de verdad?

"Ya te dije que no respondería"

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Quítate de enfrente"

Yuffie supo que el no iba a responder, pero ella tenia que hacer una pregunta final. "¿Alguna vez dormiste con ella?"

"Buenas noches, Yuffie" Vincent se envolvió a si mismo en su capa, e igual como hizo eso, se había ido.

Yuffie suspiró. Ella supuso que el no seria la mejor persona para preguntarle sobre el amor. Pero eso no importa; ella tenia mucha mas gente a la cual preguntarle cuando volviera al bar.

Yuffie empezó su búsqueda al día siguiente. Ella llevaba un cuaderno negro para anotar sus búsquedas para futuras referencias y fue a preguntarles a sus amigos acerca de sus experiencias románticas. Ella encontró a Cid en el hangar reparando su nave. El estaba apretando cuidadosamente un cerrojo perdido cuando ella apareció detrás de él, tomo aire y:

"¡HEY CID!" gritó.

"ARGH!" Él calló hacia atrás alarmado, pateando la caja de cosas, desparramándolos por el piso. "Maldición Yuffie, que demonios quieres"

"Y Buenos días para ti también". Ella respondió feliz. "Sólo tengo unas preguntas para ti".

"Acerca de qué" preguntó irritado, recogiendo sus cosas.

"Sobre amor"

Cid paró y la miró, confuso. "Escucha, se que soy una suerte de figura paterna y todo eso, pero realmente es algo que debieras hablar con Tifa o Aerith…"

"No, ¡no así!" yuffie Movió sus brazos. "Quiero saber acerca de tu vida amorosa, sobre la primera vez que supiste que estabas enamorado. ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Ah, bien" Cid rasguño su barbilla pensativamente. "Recuerdo esa sensación"

"Oh, pero si es algo sucio y pervertido como espero, por favor guárdatelo".

"¿Qué?" Cid movió su llave cerca de ella peligrosamente. "Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas de mi, ¡entonces olvídalo! ¡No te diré nada!

Yuffie hizo un mohín "Aw, vamos Cid"

"¡No! ¡Me insultaste! Ahora vete de aquí, tengo trabajo"

Yuffie suspiró y dejó el hangar. Tenía la habilidad de molestar a la gente sin intención. Pero aun así, estaba determinada por continuar su búsqueda. Ella decidió preguntar a Barret, pero cuando lo hizo, el empezó a llorar y huyo diciendo que tenia algo en el ojo. Tifa explico que su amor por Cloud fue construido en amistad, y Cloud no estaba interesado en hablar del tema. La mejor respuesta fue de Aerith, quien sospecho que Yuffie estaba enamorada de alguien, cosa que negó. Era verdad, después de todo, ella no había encontrado el amor de su vida aun.

"Yo no solo me enamoré y punto" Aerith le dijo. "sucedió con el tiempo. Cuanto más tiempo pase con el, más le hablaba. El siempre es tan lindo conmigo, y quiere ayudarme. Me hace sonreír. Por eso lo amo mas."

El la hace reír, ella anoto en su cuaderno. Se rascó la cabeza pensando. Un montón de gente la hacia sonreír. Cid, cuando fuera que hacia algo estúpido o accidental; Barret, siempre que el se enojaba con alguien o tenia una palabrota; incluso Vincent quien nunca mostraba una pista de emoción. Pero ellos eran sólo sus amigos, y ella usualmente reía con ellos cuando hacían algo estúpido. ¿Alguna vez conocería a alguien que la hiciera reír porque ella lo amaba?

Nota de Autor: los capítulos son algo largos. Lo bueno llega, tarde por supuesto, ¡así que tendrán que esperar! Manden rewiew, y díganme que piensan. Las llamas serán usadas para hacerme tostadas.

Nota del Traductor: Este fue el primer fic que quise traducir. Amo el reffie, y lo haré con varios fics simultáneamente. Si tienen las ganas de enviar rewiews, con mucho gusto los traduciré para la autora.


	2. Chapter 2

C 02

Notas de Traductor: He aquí la segunda entrega. Ojala les guste.

Notas de Autor:

Una cosa que olvidé mencionar en el primer capítulo: Ya sé que Aerith debe estar muerta, pero por el bien de mi historia, y porque me gusta, está viva.

Probablemente trataré de subir al menos uno a la semana, viendo que la escuela empezará pronto. Pero, como sea, este capítulo fue muy divertido de hacer. ¡Ojala lo disfruten!

-----------------------------------

Capítulo Dos.

Yuffie decidió tomar una caminata por la ciudad esa tarde. Ella buscó alrededor de la triste ciudad, buscando por un signo de romance. Vio a una pareja de adolescentes con las manos tomadas, pero eso fue todo. _Me pregunto si no hay mucho amor floreciendo en este agujero de basura_, pensó.

Y entonces los vio. Caminando al bar por la calle de enfrente, eran no otros que los Turks. E incluso más sorprendente, ¡Su jefe estaba con ellos! Rufus Shinra, la cabeza de la más poderosa compañía en Midgar, había ido de copas con sus guardaespaldas. Esto era algo que ella tenía que ver con sus propios ojos. Y encima, Shinra era un hombre refinado –probablemente tenia un montón de historias.

Yuffie corrió a través de la calle y abrió la puerta. El dueño del bar la miró automáticamente y gruñó "Oye, niña, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"La suficiente" Yuffie respondió cortante. Ella empezó a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba Shinra, pero el dueño le tomó el brazo.

"No servimos a menores. Debo pedirte que te vayas" Dijo firmemente.

"¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Tengo edad legal! ¡Y no estoy aquí para beber! ¡Déjame ir!" Yuffie luchó para liberarse de la mano del hombre cuando de repente otro brazo la envolvió por sus hombros.

"Está bien, ella está conmigo" Yuffie miró a la cara a Reno. El la soltó y la llevo a la mesa donde el resto de los Turks estaban sentados. Todos la miraban con sorpresa.

"Um, gracias, por eso… pero pude haberlo manejado." Yuffie dijo fríamente.

"No me mires en ese sentido. Así que… que tal con actuar de tu edad la próxima vez?" dijo Reno, sentándola en la silla de su lado.

"¡Mi dios! ¡Deseo que la gente deje de tratarme como a una niña!" Yuffie se desarmó contra la silla, molesta. Ella repentinamente se sintió avergonzada cuando notó que todos en la mesa la estaban mirando. Ella estaba en su territorio, ahora no era el momento de quejarse de sus problemas.

"Te recuerdo" dijo Rufus Shinra. "Eres… Yuffie, ¿Verdad? La amiga ninja de Cloud. Has crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos.

"Gracias, señor Shinra" Yuffie respondió muy señorita. _El sonó como pedófilo_, pensó para si misma, intentando contener un acosador.

"Por favor, llámame Rufus" sonrió. Y ya conoces a mis asociados Tseng, Elena, Reno y Rude." Yuffie tomó sus manos por turnos, excepto la de Reno, quien se contentó con beber de su botella de cerveza. "¿Te puedo comprar un trago?" le preguntó Rufus a yuffie.

"Oh, no tienes que hacerlo…"

"¿Qué? ¿No bebes?"

"No es eso, solo no quiero que tengas problemas con…"

"Tranquila, está callado ahora" Insistió Rufus "¿Que tomarás? ¿Vino? ¿Tequila?"

"Tomaré una cerveza" dijo Yuffie. Rufus se puso en pie, y fue a buscar el trago donde el dueño.

Reno susurró entretenido "Ooh, gran trago para una niña pequeña." Exclamó.

"No soy una niña pequeña" Yuffie le respondió.

"¿Eres mayor como para beber? Preguntó sospechosamente.

"Para que sepas, ¡Lo soy!" Rufus llegó de vuelta con su botella y se la dio. Yuffie la abrió y la miró. Ya era suficientemente mayor como para beber, pero nunca había tenido un simple traguito en su vida. Pero ella aceptó el ofrecimiento de Rufus y quiso probar que no era una niñita. Así que tomó un profundo respiro y tomó un poco. Sabía horrible.

"Así que… "ella trató de no toser con el alcohol. "¿Qué hacen todos aquí?"

"Sólo relajándonos" dijo Elena. "Hemos estado ocupados con el trabajo, asi que necesitábamos un breack"

"¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí" Rude la preguntó a Yuffie.

La ninja tomó una pausa. Realmente no había pensado una excusa. Ella no podía sólo decir que los estaba siguiendo para bombardearlos con tontas preguntas sobre el amor. Así que instantáneamente dijo "Yo necesitaba un breack, también. Me estoy quedando donde Cloud y ¡Él me estaba como dando lata como a un esclavo!

"¿Lo ayudas con el servicio de entregas?" preguntó Rufus.

"No, ayudo a atender el bar" respondió. De verdad, ella nunca había ayudado. Más de las veces solía vagar entre los clientes y escuchar sus historias. Pero ella de vez en cuando robaba alguna comida de la cocina cuando Tifa no estaba mirando… "Así que… ¿Cómo van las cosas en Shinra?"

"Estamos reconstruyendo aun" Dijo Rufus. "Pero tan pronto como la compañía vuelva atrás sobre sus pasos, estaremos listos para ayudar a la gente de esta ciudad en el camino correcto."

"Me pregunto si tomar control del mundo ya no es una opción" Yuffie dijo medio riéndose. Cuando ninguno mas se rió con su broma, ella se forzó a otro largo trago de cerveza para ocultar la vergüenza.

"Eres muy extraña" Dijo Reno.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con extraña?" Yuffie replicó.

Reno se rió. "Nada, solo te hago enojar. Te mosqueas muy fácilmente".

Yuffie se ruborizó y se volteó. "¡Qué imbécil!"

El grupo hablo un poco más acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo con el mundo y fueron varios tragos más. Antes de darse cuenta, Yuffie había tomado tres botellas de cerveza y estaba terminando la cuarta. El sabor no la molestó más. No fue hasta que Rufus mencionó algo sobre el adorable color blanco que ella recordó porqué había ido ahí en primer lugar.

Todos (excepto por Tseng, quien no había dicho mucho todo ese rato) estaban riendo con una broma que Reno les decía. Los únicos sobrios eran Tseng y Rude, quienes podían controlar su licor. Elena se reía incontrolablemente y por todo y Yuffie y Reno continuaban intentando robar el trago del otro. Yuffie estaba disfrutando la noche, pero ella sabía que su respuesta tenía que estar antes que la noche acabara.

"Rufus" dijo Yuffie, repentinamente volviéndose seria, lo que permitió su borrachera. "me preguntaba... hay un montón de cosas que dices que amas. Flores, el color blanco, pastas noruegas---"

"Yo nunca dije eso. Pero las pastas noruegas son muy sabrosas."

"Sí, lo son… ¡Quiero decir no! ¡No es el punto! Mi pregunta es si, señor, es esta…" ella hizo una pausa dramática, o parece que el alcohol estaba tomando efecto. "¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado?"

Rufus cerró sus ojos en profunda concentración. "Hmm… fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Éramos tan jóvenes, casi niños. Si, ella era tan bella y fuerte. Me enamoré en el momento que me pegó."

"¿Te golpeó? Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

"Si, ella no era realmente gentil. Pero pienso que era su manera de expresar su amor"

"Qué violenta relación deben haber tenido" reno se rió, abriendo otra botella.

"Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, no era mas que un amor de un solo lado" Rufus junto sus manos en frente de su cara y descansó su mejilla en ellas. "ella tenia su corazón en alguien mas… su amigo de la infancia" el paró, como si no estuviera seguro de seguir. "probablemente ella no me recuerda. Al menos, como solía ser"

Elena suspiró y dio unas palmaditas en su espalda "Oh, señor, no lo sabíamos…"

"¿Quién te gusta, Elena?" Yuffie le preguntó a la rubia.

Elena la miró nerviosamente. "Um… nadie en realidad, no uno que conozcas"

Yuffie la miró sospechosamente, viendo doble. "¿Es Tseng? Ella preguntó casi ausente. Elena echo una ojeada a Tseng rápidamente, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Tseng pareció no notarlo. Yuffie sonrió, era patentemente obvio que Elena estaba enamorada de Tseng.

¿Qué hay sobre ti, Rude? Reno se volvió a su silencioso compañero. "Tienes a alguien especial? ¡Vamos, dinos!

"No hay nadie" Rude respondió.

"Mentiroso". Reno sonrió abiertamente. El rápidamente puso su brazo alrededor de Yuffie y la puso cerca. "¿Qué hay sobre Yuffie, aquí?" pregunto a Rude. "Ella es una buena pieza de trabajo. Apuesto que te gustaría intentar algo con ella".

Yuffie enrojeció. "¡Salte!" lo empujó lejos. "¡Eres tan grosero! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar sobre mí de esa forma? ¡Especialmente cuando estoy parada aquí mismo! En realidad sentada… ¿Sabes qué?" le miró enojada.

Reno la miró fijo, esperando el resto. "¿Qué?"

Yuffie alzó una ceja. "¿Qué, que? No iba a decir nada. No tienes ningún sentido". Ella fue a acabar su botella, nuevamente olvidando su razón de ir al bar. Ella estaba muy borracha.

Eventualmente, Rufus decidió que era tiempo de irse. Ellos terminaron sus tragos y empezaron a pararse cuando alguien empujó a Yuffie por el hombro, causando que ésta volcara toda su cerveza en su peto.

"¡Argh!" ella miró su mojado peto y volteó a gritarle al tipo. El era alto, musculoso, y se veia mh… significante, también. "¡mira donde vas, tu feo bruto!"

El hombre volteo con su cara roja de rabia, o parece que había bebido demasiado. "¿Qué fue eso?" gritó, mirándola amenazante.

"¡Ella no quiso decirlo, de verdad!" Reno intervino. "Ella es solo una pequeña…"

"es sólo una niñita" dijo el hombre "Necesitas aprender algunas formas mas femeninas"

Yuffie lo miró como para matar, y dejó su vaso de la mesa. De repente, ella empezó una pelea y golpeo al hombre en el pecho. El hombre estaba choqueado, como todos en el bar. Antes que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Yuffie levantó su pierna y le dio una patada en la cabeza, tirándolo sobre la mesa inconsciente. Todos se la quedaron mirando, incluido Rufus y los Turks.

"¡Oye!" Otro chico gritó. "¡Ella acaba de tirar a nuestro jefe!"

"¡A por ella!" gritó otro. Cerca de siete u ocho hombres corrieron donde Yuffie, los puños volaron y golpearon con amenazas de verla muerta. Reno se movió para ayudar, pero Rufus le dijo que esperara. "Creo que ella puede manejar esto" dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El primer chico que se acercó a Yuffie tuvo un puño en su cara y el siguiente fue pateado en el estómago. Uno tomó su hombro y ella lo mandó a través del cuarto con otro chico, y otro trató de golpearla con una botella por detrás. Pero ella pudo escucharlo, era una ninja, después de todo. El recibió una muy poca placentera patada en su ingle. Yuffie tomó una silla y la rompió en la cabeza de otro hombre y le rompió las piernas al otro con mucha precisión, uno no se podría figurar que estuvo bebiendo.

El bar era un desorden ahora. La gente lentamente emergió desde sus escondites cuando escucharon al último caer al piso. Yuffie se volteo y miró a Rufus y a los Turks. "Me llamo pequeña", dijo. Ella tomo su vaso otra vez, pero se dio cuenta que estaba vació y lo lanzó. De repente se sintió desfallecer y empezó a caer, pero Reno la detuvo antes que golpeara el piso.

"Creo que es tiempo de irnos" Dijo Rufus, liderando el camino. Puso dinero por los tragos en la mesa y dijo despacio "Nunca nos dejaran entrar a este bar de nuevo".

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Review si te gustó!

T/N: ojala les haya gustado. A mi me produjo mucha risa.


	3. Chapter 3

C 03 

Nota del Traductor: Perdón la demora, si alguien lee esto XD, pero mi pc funo en mala y estoy pechando pc donde una amiga de mama. Ojala les guste este capitulo, uno de mis preferidos. Respecto a las masitas danesas, creo que asi lo traduje en el capitulo anterior, se refiere a las galletas que son las mas ricas del mundo y vienen en cajas de metal redondas. 

Nota del Autor: Yay! Una escena de sexo! (como sea de corta!) como sea, disfrutenla!

-------------------------------------

Capítulo tres

Cuando dejaron el bar, Yuffie estaba un poco desorientada por la lucha. Reno se ofreció a llevarla a casa, mientras los otros se adelantaban. Yuffie rió. Era la primera vez que se emborrachaba, así que no lo estaba manejando bien. 

"¿Dónde vamos?" ella preguntó, cayendo del lado de Reno. 

"Casa"

Yuffie rio. "Tu no vives conmigo¡tonto! Pero puedes venir si quieres"

"No gracias, paso" Reno sonrió. 

"Aw¡vamos¡Tú sabes que lo quieres¡Lo quiero también! Vamos a mantener un secreto y nadie sabrá que estás ahí!" Yuffie agarró su brazo y lo guió hasta la puerta de un baño público. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios y dijo "shh, shh"

Reno sonrióampliamente. Yuffie probablemente estaba tan borracha que confundió un baño publico con la entrada a su habitación. El estaba por corregirla, pero ella insistió que hiciera el mismo "shh" gesto. 

Yuffie le hizo "SHH" de nuevo, moviéndose cerca de el, acorralándolo contra la puerta. El abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios y dijo "shh… realmente quisiste decir lo que dijiste¿Qué yo era una gran pieza de trabajo?"

Reno se la quedó mirando, no muy seguro de qué decir. ¿Cómo podía recordar eso si estaba tan borracha? "Seguro" respondió después de un momento. 

Yuffie sonrió y lo envolvió con sus brazos en su cuello. "¿Quieres intentar algo conmigo?" sonrió retorcidamente. Ella acercó su cara para besarlo. Reno se quedo mirando, pero suavemente la alejó gentilmente. 

"Estás borracha, Yuffie" dijo. "No sabes lo que estás haciendo" 

Yuffie suspiró, molesta. "No, TÚ no sabes lo que haces. ¡Dijiste que me querías!"

Reno estabasorprendido. "¡Nunca dije eso¡Malinterpretaste lo que dije! Bebiste mucho."

"¡No estoy borracha!" Yuffie cruzó sus brazos. 

"¿Estas segura?"

Yuffie se volvió hacia el, con una desafiante expression en su cara. "¡Sí!"

"¿Así que no te arrepentirás de nada de lo que hagas ahora?"

"no" 

"Bien, entonces. Pruébalo." La empujó cerca de el, nuevamente y la besó rudamente en los labios. Ella nuevamente le abrazo y le beso de vuelta. Reno deslizo su mano y la bajó por su espalda. El puso una mano en su trasero y la otra hacia su cabello. Ella dejó salir un placentero gemido. 

Yuffie lo empujó a través de la puerta del baño hasta el asiento de baño. Ella desabotonó su camisa y corrió sus manos arriba y debajo de su pecho. El cerró sus ojos; el sentir sus suaves manos era… tan bueno. Ella se sacó su peto sobre su cabeza, y continuo besándolo. Reno frotó sus senos y los masajeó, viendo cómo sacarle el sostén. Yuffie empezó a sacarle el cinturón, pero Reno repentinamente volvió a sus sentidos cuando sus manos bajaron sus pantalones. 

"No, espera" El la alejo de los hombros para detenerla. 

"¿Qué¿porqué nos detenemos?" Preguntó, casi sin aliento. 

"Nosotros… no podemos hacer eso" el dijo, pensando que desesperadamente quería hacerlo. Pero sabía que no seria justo para Yuffie. Ella estaba borracha, e incluso pensando que ella dijo saber lo que hacia, si se despertaba a la mañana siguiente y descubría que su virginidad se había ido… Bueno, Reno no quería eso. 

El levantó la camiseta de Yuffie y se la devolvió. Ella miró con desaprobación pero se la puso de vuelta. Reno abotono su camisa a como estaba y se puso de pie. El fue a ayudar a yuffie, pero ella rechazó su mano y caminó fuera de la puerta. 

Reno miró alrededor por si había alguien viendo como salían del baño. Nadie. Dejó el baño y siguió a Yuffie el resto del camino a la casa de Cloud. Cuando llegaron allí, Reno se despidió con un gesto. "Te veré por ahí". 

"Si tiene suerte" le respondió. Ella se fue adentro, dejando a Reno fuera, confundido. 

Tifa estaba cerrando el bar y vio a Yuffie pasar detrás. "Hey, Yuffie¿donde has estado?"

"En ningún lado" respondió, caminando un poco ladeada hacia las escaleras. Tifa la miro con sospecha, pero no dijo nada. Yuffie fue a su cuarto y se tiró sobre la cama, exhausta. Ella pronto se quedó dormida, con visiones borrosas sobre lo sucedido en la noche hasta que se desvanecieron en sueños. 

-------------------------------------------

Yuffie estaba aún dormida cuando Cloud llego a despertarla. "Yuffie, hora de despertar". Dijo. Ella murmuró algo desde bajo las sabanas y no se movió. "Vamos, es casi mediodia. ¡Arriba!" Cloud tiró las mantas hacia atrás y Yuffie se volvió una bolita, en posición fetal, cubriéndose los ojos del sol. 

"Para de hablar tan fuerte¡mi cabeza duele!"

Cloud frunció el ceño. "Así que Tifa estaba en lo correcto" dijo. "Estuviste bebiendo anoche". 

"¡No!" Yuffie protestó, sentándose con reticencia. "Solo estaba cansada, esto es todo".

"Seguro que lo estabas" Cloud tiro las sabanas de vuelta. "¿Como si no explicas tu camiseta, empapada en alcohol?" El le tiró la camiseta que ella estaba usando la noche anterior. Ella lo miró enojada.

"en cualquier caso, Buena suerte con tu resaca. No va a ser divertida". El salio del cuarto, dejando sola a Yuffie con su dolor de cabeza. 

Ella eventualmente se levantó y vistió, tomando alguna medicina para dolores de cabeza. Ella se sintió mal y no quiso ir muy lejos de casa, solo porque si. Trató de recordar todo lo que había sucedido la última noche, pero todo estaba en piezas. Ella no podía ni recordar si preguntó o no a Rufus o los Turks la pregunta que quería hacer. 

Se sorprendió de encontrar a toda la pandilla esperándola abajo, reunidos alrededor de la caja del bar. 

"Um, hey, todos¿Que pasa?" preguntó, tratando que no sonara nerviosa su voz. 

"Escuchamos que estabas totalmente hecha basura la otra noche" dijo Cid con una risita. 

"¿Qué¡Eso es lo que dijiste a todos!" Yuffie miró a Tifa, quien pretendió estar limpiando una copa, actuando como si no fuera parte de la conversación. 

"¿Dónde estabas anoche?" Preguntó Cloud. 

"¡No es tu problema!"

"¿Estabas con Reno?" preguntó Aerith sonriendo. "Tifa lo vio encaminándote aquí. ¿saliste con él anoche?"

"Mas importante¿hiciste algo anoche de lo que te puedas arrepentir?" preguntó Barret seriamente. "Espero que llevaras condones".

"¿Qué-¡Jodete, Barrett!" Yuffie gritó, su cara se volvió roja de vergüenza. Pero de repente ahogó su grito cuando vio un familiar abrigo rojo entre sus inquisidores. "¡Vincent¡Tu también!"

Vincent se quedó en la esquina, intentando esconderse entre las sombras. Encogió sus hombros y respondió sin mucho interés. "No pedí estar aquí, me forzaron". 

"Escucha, Yuffie, solo estamos preocupados…" dijo Cloud. 

"¡Preocupados mi culo¡Ustedes todos me están tratando como una niña, como siempre!" Yuffie abrió sus brazos exasperada. "¡Si, estaba bebiendo anoche¡Si, estaba con los Turks! Pero yo… 

"Espera¿Estabas con todos ellos?" Preguntó Cid. Todos la miraron con sorpresa. 

"¿Qué importa eso? No hice nada." Ella sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar en dolor. "el punto es que soy lo suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que **yo quiera**. Ya se que dicen que están todos preocupados y todo¡Pero no me pueden tratar como una pendeja! Por el amor de dios, le dan a Marlene y a Denzel mas libertad que a mi!" ella paso y se fue a su cuarto. "Ahora déjenme sola con mi resaca que orgullosamente adquirí yo misma." 

"¡Yuffie, vuelve aquí!" Cloud le gritó. Todos escucharon su portazo. Cloud suspiró. 

"Ella está actuando mas inmadura de lo usual" dijo Vincent, caminando a la puerta, aliviado de estar por fin libre para irse. 

"solo tiene mucho en su cabeza" dijo Aerith. Suspiró feliz. "Te lo digo¡debe ser amor!"

"¿Amor? Cid se mofó. "¿Quién alguna vez amará eso?"

"Oye, Cid, no seas malo". Dijo Tifa, dejando los vasos que había estado limpiando. "Pero aún… saliendo con los Turks? Interesante cambio de compañeros¿no lo dirías?

Cloud asintió. "Pero ellos no son todos malos. Se que no harían nada para dañar a Yuffie. No creo que haya hecho algo malo". Todos estaban de acuerdo con el pero aun tenían sus sospechas. Aerith sonrió cuando trató de imaginarse a Yuffie y Reno como pareja, ella supo que seria un enlace a suceder algún dia. Llámalo intuición de mujer. 

Yuffie quería irse lo más lejos posible de todos ellos, pero ella supo que no podría ir muy lejos con su dolor de cabeza. Asi que resolvió sentarse en el techo, donde esperaba no la encontraran. Entonces empezó a pensar sobre la noche anterior, intentando no recordar lo que había pasado. Ella recordó estar en el bar, pero todo lo demás aparecía borroso. 

"Sólo espero no haber hecho nada que me arrepienta" rió para si. 

"Dijiste que no te arrepentirías, así que no te detuve". Yuffie saltó cuando escuchó esta nueva voz al lado. Allí estaba Reno, saludando con una sonrisa ladina. "¡Buenas tardes, princesa!"

-----------------------------------

A/N¿Reno le dirá sobre su sesión-en-el-lugar¡Encuentra la respuesta en el próximo capítulo!

A/T: Me parece raro ver a cloud como papi preocupado. XD


	4. Chapter 4

C 04

C 04

Disculpen, me he tardado en subir! Pero ahora, Reno y Yuffie van a tener una pequeña conversación… ¿Encontrará la verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¡Lee para saber!

Capítulo Cuatro

"¿Estabas espiándome o algo así?" preguntó yuffie, acostándose y relajándose.

"Por supuesto que no" Reno respondió, trepando y sentándose a su lado. "Estabas tan borracha anoche. Solo vine a ver como seguias".

"Seguro" dijo sarcástica. "¿Así que me encaminaste a casa, verdad?

"Sí"

"Hice algo, uh… algo? ¿Algo embarazoso?

Reno estubo silencioso por un minuto. Entonces la miró seriamente y dijo: "¿Estás segura que quieres saber?"

"Oh, Dios" Yuffie puso una mano en su frente "¡Lo sabía! ¡Por favor dime que dejé mis ropas puestas!"

"Bueno, la mayor parte de ellas"

"¡Oh mi Dios! Se sentó, cubriendose el pecho con las manos. "¿Viste algo?"

"No solo vi… toqué"

La cara de Yuffie se puso roja de vergüenza y le dio la espalda. Estaba fuera de control. "Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿no lo hicimos… o si?"

"¡No! No, mira, estábamos muy tomados, y el baño estaba ahí, entonces… "

"¡Lo hicimos en un baño!"

"No lo hicimos! Solo… nos besamos" Yuffie lo miró por un segundo. El rostro de Reno estaba rojo como el de ella, casi llegando al color de su pelo. "No fue tu culpa, tu estabas bebida después de todo, pero no debí animarte… lo siento…"

Yuffie miró a sus pies y suspiró. "No, está bien. Nada extremo pasó, supongo. Pero no quiere decir nada, así que no tengas ideas!"

"No, claro que no…"

Ahora Yuffie empezó a recordar piezas de eso, el baño, el sentir sus manos en sus pechos. Ella sintio un escalofrio cuando recordó la sensación. Y luego los besos. Oh, ella recordaba los besos. Yuffie tocó sus labios cuando pensó en los de él sobre los suyos, la presión de los besos cambiando.

"Hey, ¿Yuffie?" ella salió de su trance cuando Reno le habló. "Me preguntaba si tu querrías salir a comer algo. Sacarte de la cabeza la resaca". Yuffie lo miró sorprendida. "Pero si no quieres, lo comprendo…"

"¿Qué? ¡No! quiero decir, porqué no… necesito algo que hacer" el sonrió y empezó a descender la escalera, diciendo que conocía un par de lugares. _¿Estará intentando arreglar el que haya tomado ventaja de mí la otra noche?_ Se preguntó Yuffie. Suspiró. _Bueno, además de verse bien, era bueno besando, le reconozco eso_.

Reno la llevó al parque donde había un vendedor de pollo Yakitori. El trajo varios y se sentaron en un banco bajo un cerezo florecido.

"Ya es casi primavera" dijo Yuffie, admirando los nuevos brotes sobre su cabeza. "Amo mirar cerezos. Quiza escriba una canción sobre ello…"

"¿una cancion? Preguntó Reno, empezando con su segundo Yakitori. "¿Porqué? Vas a volverte cantante o algo así?"

"En realidad, lo soy! Mandé un CD demo a las mejores compañías en Midgar!" ella sonrio ampliamente cuando empezó a imaginar fama y fortuna. "Será fantástica!"

"no sabia que la industria de la musica estubiera tan desesperada" dijo Reno pesadamente. "Bueno, buena suerte con eso. ¿Eres buena?"

Yuffie se quedó callada por un momento. "Bueno, creo que lo soy"

Reno la miró, dándose cuenta que la hizo repentinamente insegura con su respuesta. "Apuesto que te volverás famosa en unos meses. Me gustaría escuchar algo, creo. Si estas bien con eso".

"¿Qué?" Yuffie enrojeció. "¡Oh, no! No podría. No soy tan genial… y no se qué cantar."

Reno sonrió. "Bueno, si no puedes cantar frente a mi, ¿qué te hace pensar que serás grande? No estoy tratando de ser malo, pero si no tienes los cojones de alcanzar lo que quieres, nunca lo harás por ti misma".

Yuffie miró sus pies disgustada. "Ya sé que estás en lo correcto, pero no tienes que decirlo tan pesado"

"Es una triste verdad, Yuffie, ya sé". Tiró el papel del Yakitori a la basura y suspiró tranquilo.

Yuffie lo miró duramente. "Pareces saber mucho acerca de ir por lo que quieres. Y tienes razón, nunca lo haré por mi misma. Pero todos los que conozco les importa una mierda mis ambiciones… es por lo que me ayudarás"

Reno alzó una ceja. "repítelo"

Intentar entrar a un duro negocio es duro, y voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda tener" Dijo Yuffie, excitándose de pronto. "Tienes conexiones con gete de arriba, no, así que puedes ayudarme! Somos amigos, no? Amigos se ayudan entre si, y se quedan con ellos. Solo prométeme que estarás ahí cuando necesite ayuda. No importa lo que pase, prométeme que estarás ahí para mí. Y estaré ahí para ti"

Reno la miró y sonrió. Luego se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Muy bien, te lo prometo. No creo necesitar tu ayuda para nada, pero ahí estaré"

Yuffie mordió contenta su segunda pieza de Yakitori, admirando el cerezo florido nuevamente. Ellos le recordaban los que había en Wutai.

"Hey, Yuffie"

"¿Qué?"

"anoche… le preguntaste a Shinra una cosa extraña. Algo acerca del verdadero amor"

Yuffie lo miró fijamente un momento, como si tratara de comprender algo. "¿Cómo puedes recordar todo lo que pasó anoche?"

"No era mi primera vez bebiendo, puedo contener mi alcohol!" el no pudo evitar sonreír con la mirada de ella "pero realmente- ¿Qué fue eso? Le preguntaste sobre cuando el conoció su verdadero amor. ¿Porqué?

Yuffie miró a lo lejos. Ahora que ella vagamente recordaba preguntarle y escucharle sobre su experiencia de corazón roto. Pero ella no podía decir a Reno que estaba buscando a su verdadero amor-- ¡Que vergüenza! Así que solo dijo, "creo que estaba demasiado borracha. No recuerdo haberlo preguntado"

"Oh. Okay."

Su silencio la puso incómoda. "¿Porqué preguntas? Ella dijo.

"¿Qué? Oh, no lo sé. Solo me pareció algo raro, sabes?"

"ah, bien". Yuffie se sonrojó. "¿uhm, Reno?" ahora que estamos en el tema… ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?"

Reno carraspeó, y cambió un poco el tono. "Bueno… hay una chica. Pero… nah, tu no quieres escuchar este tipo de cosas."

"¡No! Estoy interesada!" Yuffie insistió, moviendose cerca de él en la banca.

"Bueno," el la miró por un segundo y luego volteó al otro lado. "Hay una chica… la conocía poco al principio, así que no pensé mucho en ella. Pero cuanto mas tiempo paso con ella, mas siento que quiero estar cerca, ¿sabes? Es un poco extraño, realmente. Nunca me había sentido asi antes, sobre nadie. Pero por ella… No sé qué siente ella por mi".

Yuffie sonrio. "Que mal. Ella debe ser suertuda de tener a alguien cuidándola así. Pero ella ni lo sabe".

"Me gustaría decírselo" dijo Reno, mirándolo a los ojos "pero tengo miedo de lo que dirá".

Yuffie miró atrás a sus fríos, azules ojos, incapaz de mirar otro lado. "Quizá ella se siente igual. Quizá ella es muy tonta para darse cuenta hasta ahora" ella estaba tan transfigurada por sus ojos que no se dio cuenta cuan cerca estaban.

"Quizá…" el vino mas cerca, cerca como para besarla. Yuffie sintió sus labios tocando los suyos y lo empujó rápido, su cara se puso roja. El la miró por un momento y luego volteo su cabeza. "Lo siento, me dejé llevar por el momento"

"No, ¡no es tu culpa, de verdad!" Yuffie miró en otra dirección, tratando de dejar de sonrojarse. "Um, gracias por el almuerzo. Fue lindo de tu parte".

"Oh, no hay problema"

"Bueno, creo que mejor vuelvo a casa". Dijo ella, pero no se movió. "Mi dolor de cabeza está regresando. Necesito acostarme un rato".

"Así que aquí se estaban escondiendo". Ambos voltearon donde venia el sonido de esta nueva voz, y descubrieron a Rufus Shinra, y el resto de los Turks viniendo tras ellos. Rufus sonrió. "Reno, olvidaste porqué necesitaba una palabra con la señorita Kisaragi?

Reno sonrió. "¡Lo siento! Creo que lo olvidé"

Yuffie miró a Shinra con una cara de confusión. "¿Quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Porqué? ¿Hice algo malo anoche?

"¡no, no! lo exactamente opuesto," Rufus sonrió y se metió entre ella y Reno, mandándolo fuera del banco. "Actualmente quiero darte mis cumplidos por tu pelea contra esos borrachos de anoche"

"Pelea…" Yuffie repentinamente recordó el hombre que la había intentado atacar y el daño y la conmoción que ella debió haber causado. "Oh, ¡debo haber hecho mucho problema! ¿No te patee, verdad?

"Probablemente," el respondió simplemente. "pero debo decir que estoy muy impresionado. Me gusta tu estilo. ¿Eres igual de buena cuando estás sobria?"

Yuffie no pudo evitar reir. "¡Espero! No entrené toda mi vida como ninja para nada!"

"Ya veo, ya veo… " Rufus miro a los Tuks aun sonriendo. Su voz se volvio seria cuando miró a Yuffie y dijo, "Bueno, tengo algun tipo de esperanza que no tengas ningun cmpromiso previo—te gustaría ser mi guardaespaldas?"

A/N: ¿Qué es esto? Rufus Shinra pidiendo a yuffie ser un guardaespaldas? Qué puede significar? ¡tendrás que esperar el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo! Hasta entonces, rewiew!


	5. Chapter 5

C 05

C 05

Mi Santuario, de Jade LaBeouf.

Notas de Autor: Estoy de regreso! Lamento no haber subido en un tiempo, pero primero enferme, luego olvide subir ese fin de semana y luego unas cuantas semanas más se fueron y… pero como sea, estoy de regreso! Así que disfruten el siguiente capítulo!

Capítulo Cinco

Yuffie pestañeo, no estaba realmente segura de que había escuchado a Rufus correctamente. "Q-que dijiste?"

Rufus continuo sonriendo. "Quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas"

La kunoichi miro alrededor a cada uno de los Turks, buscando una señal de broma. "Estas diciéndolo de verdad?"

"Te lo aseguro, yo rara vez tomo el pelo con estas cosas" dijo Rufus. "Serás bien pagada. Tenemos una casa en Healin, te sera facilitado un medio de transporte. A menos que deses quedarte con nostros—"

"Quedarme con ustedes? Quieres decir, mudarme con ustedes?"

"Si, sería lo más conveniente. Después de todo, un trabajo de guardaespaldas requiere al guardia cerca de las espaldas"

"Espere, espere, espere! Solo… retroceda! Yuffie frotó sus sienes, tratando de comprender la situación por completo. "Esto es tan rápido… quiero decir, porque yo? Hay mucha gente más fuerte y con más experiencia que yo"

"Es cierto" asintió Rufus. "Pero yo creo que cada uno tiene potencial para hacer cualquier cosa, si ponen su mente en eso y dan su mejor esfuerzo. Se que serás un excelente guardaespaldas. Además, me gustas".

"Yo" se apunto a sí misma, con un gesto de sorpresa.

"hay algo acerca de ti que me gusta" dijo Rufus. Su eterna sonrisa pareció brillar. "Tienes cojones y ambicion. Me gusta una chica que sabe lo que quiere".

Yuffie sonrió ladinamente. "no estarás… intentando ligarme, o si?"

"No por dios!" Rufus rio "solo digo que te admiro. Y estaré honrado si aceptas mi oferta".

Yuffie lo miro pensativamente y luego a los Turks. Tseng y Rude tenían expresiones usuales. Elena le sonrió cálidamente. Reno miro a otro lado cuando ella encontró su mirada, parado derecho, como si no estuviera interesado en la conversación. Yuffie sonrió y miro a Rufus exitadamente. "Dices que me mudaré con ustedes?"

"Claro!"

"Y tendre paga?"

"Si"

"Y me puedo quedar con el auto?"

"Nunca dije eso" el rio. "pero si quieres tener uno, así será."

Una gran sonrisa creció en el rostro de Yuffie, cuando extendió si mano a él. "Lo hare!"

"Excelente!" choco su mano para sellar el trato. "me alegra tenerte como parte de nuestra familia, señorita Kisaragi"

"Llámeme Yuffie… jefe!"

Más tarde ese día, después de discutir lo básico que ella necesitaba hacer y que se esperaba de un guardaespaldas, Yuffie se encamino de regreso a la casa de Cloud con Reno y Rude. Cuando llego al Bar Séptimo Cielo, Tifa la miro con sorpresa.

"Umm… Yuffie" empezó, bajando la pila de platos que estaba lavando (ella siempre parece estar limpiando, no es así?) "Porqué… porqué es todo esto?"

"Donde esta Cloud? Todos necesitan escuchar esto! Yuffie exclamo, incapaz de esconder si felicidad."

"Qué es tan importante?"

"Solo trae a todos, ok? Habré vuelto a decírtelo en un minuto!" ella rápidamente guió a los Turks a su cuarto tras el bar y empezó a empacar. No tenía mucho que empacar porque su estadia allí era solo temporal para empezar.

Reno empujo el primer cajón del mueble y miro dentro. "Te ayudare a empacar tus inmencionables si quieres…"

"Hey! Yuffie empujo la muerta fuerte, dejando sus dedos dentro en el proceso. "solo porque tu…!" se detuvo cuando recordó que Rude estaba en el pasillo, y entonces ella tomo a Reno por la oreja y lo bajo, para poder susurrar en su oído "Solo porque nos besamos una vez, incluso borrachos, no significa que puedes intentar tratar de fisgar por ninguno de mis inmencionables de ningún tipo!"

"Ay ay ay ay! Ok! Bueno!" ella libero su oreja y él se sobo por el dolor mientras ella termino de empacar.

"Hay algún problema?" Rude preguntó, levantando sus cejas sospechoso.

"Oh, Reno solo está siendo un pervertido, nada nuevo" respondió Yuffie. Rude miró a Reno quien sonrió avergonzado de vuelta. Cuando volvieron, Tifa, Cloud, Aerith, Cid, Barret, Marlene and Denzel estaban esperando.

"Solo esta mañana tu no querías nada más que te dejáramos sola, ahora estas pidiendo vernos?" dijo Barret, sentándose en una de las mesas y sentando a Marlene en su regazo.

"que es esto?" preguntó Cloud. Todos estaban mirando a Reno y Rude con sospecha. Rude estaba como estatua, y Reno les dio una mirada del tipo que-demonios-están-mirando-ustedes.

"Todos-- Tengo un trabajo Nuevo" Empezó Yuffie.

"Ya era tiempo" murmuro Cid.

Yuffie lo miro pero continúo. "Me ofrecieron trabajo como guardaespaldas de Rufus Shinra!"

"QUEEE?" todos gritaron al unísono.

"De verdad?" pregunto Tifa.

"Sep! Y como parte del trabajo, me mudo con él y los Turks--"

"AH" todos gritaron al unísono.

"De verdad?" Aerith preguntó excitada.

"Si! Así que quería decírselo a todos antes de irme a Healin--"

"Espera, espera!" Cid movio sus brazos. "Porque Shinra quiere que seas su guardaespaldas? Quiero decir, apenas lo conoces y no eres tan fuerte"

Yuffie frunció el ceño. "todos tienen el potencial de hacer cualquier cosa, si lo quieren!" dijo, citando lo que Rufus le dijo a ella.

"Leíste eso en una galleta de la fortuna" replicó Cid. Pero antes que Yuffie pudiera pestañar Aerith interrumpió.

"Creo que es una gran idea!" le dijo "Estoy feliz por ti"

"De verdad" Yuffie le dio a Aerith un abrazo e hicieron una pequeña danza en círculo.

"Espera un segundo, Yuffie" Cloud la saco del circulo por los hombres. "Realmente has pensado en todo esto?"

"Oye, hombre, ella dijo que quería ir, eso significa que quiere ir" dijo Reno fríamente.

"No te preguntaba a ti" Cloud lo rodeo.

"HEY! Esta es mi decisión, así que hablare por mi misma!" Yuffie camino entre ellos dos, viendo como ellos estaban para matarse entre sí. Cuando ellos dejaron de estar a punto de explotar, ella tomo su equipaje y dijo adiós con la mano a todos felizmente. "me voy para poner mis habilidades ninja en un buen uso! Así que adiós a todos!"

Marlene salto del regazo de Barret, y alcanzo la mano de Yuffie. "Vendrás a visitarnos, verdad?" pregunto.

"Por supuesto que lo hare" Yuffie la despeino. "No voy tan lejos, así que vendré tan seguido como pueda, ok? Ella se despidió de Denzel, que avergonzadamente le respondió.

Yuffie, Reno y Rude caminaron a la puerta y tomaron la limosina que Rufus había proveído para ellos. Recién Yuffie iba en el asiento de atrás, escucho un grito. Mirando hacia atrás, ella vio a Tifa llegar corriendo tras suyo, moviendo un sobre.

"Esto llego esta mañana" dijo, dándoselo.

"Es desde la Compañía Midgar!" Yuffie rompió el sobre con anticipación y leyó ansiosamente. Pero cuando continúo leyendo, su cara cayo.

"Que? Que dice?" Tifa se incline sobre su hombro.

"Ellos rechazaron mi demo". La carta cayó de las manos de Yuffie al piso.

"que? Que es la demora?" pregunto Reno, espiando.

"Nada! Solo decía adios! Respondió Yuffie. Se volvió hacia Tifa.

"Lo lamento, Yuf" Dijo Tifa disculpándose.

"Nah, no te preocupes por eso… quizá solo no quería ser una cantante!" ella puso una sonrisa forzada para esconder su decepción. Tifa sintió que estaba mintiendo, pero negó y se volvió adentro.

Yuffie estaba silenciosa durante el viaje a Healin. Ella se quedo mirando por la ventana en profundos pensamientos, no mirando realmente. Reno la miro por el espejo retrovisor.

"Que pasa?" le pregunto.

"Mh? Oh, nada. Solo estaba pensando sobre todo lo que paso." Sonrió de nuevo y su atención volvió a la ventana. Una gran casa vino rodando a si vista, rodeada de un increíble paisaje de montañas. Yuffie abrió la boca maravillada.

"Hogar dulce hogar" Rude anuncio, entrando al estacionamiento.

"No es demasiado, pero funciona" añadió Reno.

Yuffie miro la casa y sintió crecer su felicidad en espiral, ella intento duramente no gritar de alegría. "Es perfecta!" dijo con júbilo.

Reno no pudo evitar reír ante el infantil entusiasmo que ella emanaba. "eres tan rara" sonrio. Pero ella no lo escucho. Ella camino hacia la casa, difícilmente podía esperar otro momento para empezar su nueva e interesante vida.

A/N: este capítulo se siente un poco pesado para mi… pero oh, bien. Tengo el punto! Por favor deja rewiew y tratare no esperar tanto entre capítulos!


	6. Chapter 6

My santuario, por JadeLabeouf.

Notas de Autor: Estoy de regreso! Cambie el sumario porque el otro apestaba. Lo siento por los largos lapsos de tiempo entre capítulos. Mi tiempo en la computadora ha sido cortado por la mitad, así que solo lo puedo usar una o dos veces a la semana como mucho. No tengo el siguiente capítulo ya tipeado, así que será otra larga espera. Lo siento tanto! Tratare de apurarme.

A Tengoko: se que Rufus está un poquito OCC, pero no temas! El viejo Rufus reaparecerá pronto! Y espero que no arruine tus expectativas sobre la historia… estoy un poco asustada de hacer un desastre para alguien.

Y estoy alegre que todos estén gozando esta historia tan fluffy. Este capitulo tiene mas aun mas pero solo en caso que lo olvides, habrá algún contenido sexual en los siguientes capítulos. Y el lenguaje será peor también… pero como sea… disfruta este capitulo de nuevo!!

Capitulo Seis.

Yuffie empujo la puerta y corrió adentro de la casa, mirando todo muy excitada. De la entrada, ella podía ver las escaleras frente a ella y dos puertas al lado del pasillo. Una iba al baño de las escaleras de abajo y otra al living, con la cocina y el comedor justo al lado. Yuffie miro al living, nada de lujo, solo un cuarto ordinario. Ella miro al comedor y la cocina. Todo era normal. Ella puso una cara de extrañeza en su rostro.

"No era lo que esperabas" la llamo Rufus, bajando las escaleras.

"por un tipo rico, no vives lujosamente" le dijo Yuffie, con algo de decepción en su voz.

Rufus se encogió de hombros. "bueno, no has visto toda la casa. Hemos preparado un cuarto para ti, al lado del de Elena. Reno, se un caballero y lleva sus cosas."

Reno tomo la maleta de Yuffie, y la condujo a las escaleras. El pasillo era ordinario también. Había cuatro cuartos y un baño al final del pasillo. Reno le dijo que los cuartos pertenecían a él, Rude y Elena. "tu cuarto solía ser el de Tseng, pero ahora el se mudó al subterráneo. El cuarto del jefe esta bajo las escaleras."

"la casa no parecía tan grande desde fuera" dijo Yuffie cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto y fue adentro. "Como caben todos en esta casa?"

"Como el jefe dijo, no has visto toda la casa aun" le sonrió. "así que este es tu cuarto. Elena esta al lado, yo al frente tuyo, y Rude al lado mío. Hay solo dos bacos en esta casa, así que trata de no demorarte mucho en las mañanas. Se como son ustedes las chicas.

"que se supone eso significa?" ella frunció el ceño.

"Vamos. Elena siempre le toma una eternidad, y ahora hay dos de ustedes… " el rio ante la mirada de desaprobación que ella le dio.

"Bueno, entonces tomare tiempo extra para molestarte. " Yuffie pico su pecho.

"Adelante, metete en problemas con los otros" le sonrió. "vamos, te mostrare el resto de la casa". Ellos fueron escaleras abajo y fueron a un estudio donde estaba Rude y Elena alrededor de la computadora.

"Si! Finalmente lo hice!" Elena grito feliz. Rude ajusto sus lentes oscuros.

"Que paso?" preguntó Reno de la puerta de entrada.

"Finalmente pase a Rude en el Tetris!" Elena movió sus manos feliz.

"eso te pone en quinto lugar, Rude"

Rude levanto una ceja a Elena. "disfruta mientras puedas. Recobrare mi lugar en cuatro partidas" sus mofas no entorpecieron la felicidad de Elena, y empezó a hacer una pequeña danza en la silla, feliz que ver que lo había pasado.

Yuffie se volvió hacia reno, con una ceja levantada. "tetris?"

"Si, tenemos una cosa con el Tetris… el jefe esta obsesionado con el juego pero nunca podemos pasar su mejor puntuación. Así que nos hace un trato que quien quiera logre alcanzar el numero uno primero, tendrá un aumento de sueldo. "

Yuffie rio. "eso es raro! Así que cuan cerca están de su puntuación?"

"una vez tuve la segunda, pero Tseng me venció. Desde entonces, el siempre tiene el segundo y yo siempre cerca en tercero. La pobre Elena nunca pasa del quinto. Ella no es muy buena jugando videos. "repentinamente su expresión cambio de calma y tranquilidad a repentina excitación. "Eso me recuerda! El cuarto de entretenimiento! Ven por aquí!"

Llevo a Yuffie al living, más bien ella lo seguía, preguntándose qué querría mostrarle. Había una gran TV en frente de la ventana con un gran y redondeado sillón. En los costados juntos y debajo de la televisión había un DVD, un equipo de música y diferentes tipos de consolas de juegos.

"donde están todos los juegos y demases?" Yuffie pregunto. Reno abrió una librería cerca del sillón y saco un gran libro verde. Este revelaba un cuarto secreto. Los ojos de Yuffie se hicieron más grandes. "Increíble!"

"Cuando vinimos a esta casa, descubrimos este cuarto por accidente" le explico Reno. "no sabemos para que era usado, así que guardamos todas nuestras películas y los juegos aquí. "

Yuffie dio un paso dentro y escaneo el estante más cercano. "Esto es tan genial…" ella respiro excitadamente.

"Si, solo no cierres la puerta cuando entres. No se abre desde adentro."

Después de examinar el cuarto, ellos fueron al comedor y la cocina. Después fueron al subterráneo. Yuffie esperaba que fuera oscuro y húmedo, pero en vez de eso era muy limpio y olía bien. Había una maquina lavadora y una secadora a un costado del cuarto y el otro pertenecía a Tseng. Había otra puerta entre ambos.

"un closet?" pregunto Yuffie.

"una clase" Reno abrió la puerta y la llevo adentro. Era del tamaño de un armario de escobas, y estaba sorprendida de caber ahí. Entonces Reno fue detrás de ella, presionándola contra la pared. El closet se hizo oscuro cuando el cerro la puerta detrás suyo. Ella entro en pánico, pensó que estaba intentando algo raro. Pero antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, la pared frente a ella se deslizo y sintió piso frente a ella.

"Woooaaah!" quizá debí haber abierto la puerta antes de entrar…" Reno la condujo abajo para ayudarla a subir.

"Tú crees?" ella rompió un poco mosqueada. El sólo sonrió y apunto detrás de ella. Aun un poco enojada con él, se volvió a ver que apuntaba. Su boca se quedo levemente abierta ante lo que vio.

Estaban en un gran, subterráneo cuarto de reuniones, completo con una larga mesa y sillas en el medio. Una gran pantalla de computador estaba en la pared, mostrando el logo de Shinra Electric Power Company.

Yuffie miro a Reno, y su sorpresa se reemplazo con una sonrisa. "traes el trabajo a casa?"

"El edificio de ShinRa es total, recuerdas? Esta es nuestra base hasta que reconstruyamos el viejo edificio."

"quieres decir que los miembros vienen aquí para una reunión de tanto en tanto?"

"Bueno, actualmente, como estamos todos eso se deja." Cuando ella puso una cara de confusión le explico, "después del evento de Meteoro hace dos años, todos los empleados de shinra o murieron o no quisieron saber más de la compañía. Así que estamos intentando empezar de nuevo, esperamos traer algo positivo a este mundo. "

Yuffie se detuvo, y lego dijo medio jugando "Bueno, parece que ustedes tienen un gran trabajo que hacer, considerando la reputación de Shinra…"

"Quieres decir nosotros" la corrigió, sonriendo.

Yuffie no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. Ella no supo porque no podía parar de sonreír con el cerca… "deja de mirarme así, me estas avergonzando!" dijo volteándose.

"Avergonzándote?" trato de ver su cara, pero ella siguió volteándose. Lo hizo sonreír mas ancho aun. "solo estaba sonriendo por cómo te ves de linda cando pretendes reírte de mí!"

"Linda!" ella sintió su rostro enrojecer ante estas palabras. "deja de bromear! No es divertido!" Porque demonios me avergüenzo tanto? Ella se pregunto. Para! Para de sonrojarte, Yuffie!

"No estoy bromeando" ella se congelo, escuchando la seriedad de su voz. Lentamente se dio vuelta a mirarlo, sin saber si aun estaba sonrojada o no. El la estaba mirando con sus ojos honestos, su sonrisa tranquila y amable. Yuffie juraría que su corazón se salto un latido.

"Realmente pienso que eres linda," le dijo. Entonces su sonrisa se volvió levemente maliciosa. "pero amaría ver como luces cuando cantas!"

Los ojos de Yuffie se volvieron anchos. "Tu… estas tratando de hacerme cantar?" ella repentinamente sintió un matiz de desaprobación en su corazón. "estas tratando de derretirme para que cante para ti, o no?" le dijo acusadoramente.

"Eso no es así del todo! Yo solo meramente sugerí—"

"Te dije que no cantare! No puedo cantar de todas maneras, as que no importa"

Reno subió una ceja, sintiendo que algo estaba mal por cómo estaba ella de triste con eso. "Yuffie… paso algo con el demo?"

Yuffie intento no mirarlo a la cara. "No… nada…"

Reno cruzo sus brazos y le dio una de 'esas' miradas. "No me vengas con eso. Tú fuiste la que dijo que teníamos que apoyarnos el uno al otro y todo eso. Así que dime—que paso?"

Yuffie lo miro, no sabiendo que decir. Pero ella sabía que él estaba en lo correcto, ella había dicho eso. Así que con algo de vacilación, ella saco la carta de la compañía de grabación y se la dio.

El la leyó en silencio hasta el final. El miro a Yuffie compasivamente. "Ah, Yuffie, lo siento…"

"No lo sientas" ella le arrebato la carta y lagrimeo al romperla. "Sabía que no iba a funcionar de todas maneras. Solo estaba haciendo el tonto."

La miro romper el papel, pensando para sí. Entonces tuvo una idea. "ven conmigo". La tomo del brazo y la empujo fuera del cuarto. Ella trato de protestar, pero él no soltó el agarre. La condujo escaleras arriba y llamo a Rude y Elena para unírsele en el living.

"Que estás haciendo, Reno!" el finalmente la dejo ir y empezó a conectar una maquina a la TV.

Elena y Rude entraron un segundo después. "que pasa?" pregunto Elena.

Reno se enderezo, tomando dos micrófonos en sus manos. "Karaoke!" exclamo, extendiendo uno de los micrófonos a Yuffie.

Yuffie lo miro con alarma. "Oh, no! No, no, no!"

"Vamos!" Lo puso en su mano, pero ella trato de devolverlo.

"No! No puedo hacer esto! No puedes hacerme esto!" ella se lo extendió a Elena, pero ella se quedo de pie justo a Rude, mirándola divertida. La música empezó a sonar y Yuffie gimió, era una de sus canciones preferidas.

"No puedo, Reno!"

"Esta bien, cantare contigo! Escucha nena!" El empezó a cantar cuando las letras aparecían en la pantalla.

"_Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough. _

_Come on, you can do it!" _

(nota del traductor: seguramente la conocen, pertenece a Marvin Gaye y Tammi Terrell originalmente, era de una promo del Movistar. la traducion es:

"No hay monta;a tan alta, no hay valle tan profundo ni rio lo suficientemente ancho.

Vamos, puedes hacerlo!")

"No!" ella no quería, pero sabía que no podría resistir mucho mas.

"_If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far!"_ ("Si necesitas llamarme, no importa donde estes, no importa cuan lejos!")

Yuffie sintió que su resistencia se destruyo cuando la música la lleno y la deslizo dentro. Asi, sin pensarlo dos veces, suspiro y se le unió. _"Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry. You don't have to worry._" (solo di mi nombre, estaré ahí en un segundo. No te preocupes)

Ambos cantaron el coro juntos, dejándose llevar por la música. "_'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough! Ain't no river wide enough! To keep me from getting to you!"_ (Porque, cariño, no hay montaña tan alta! no hay valle tan profundo! No hay rio lo suficientemente ancho! Que me impidan llegar a ti!)

"_Remember the day I set you free, I told you, you could always count on me," _canto Reno. (Acuérdate del día que te dejé marchar, Te dije que siempre podrías contar conmigo)

Yuffie canto después: "_From that day on I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me, Some way, some how!"_ (Desde ese día, me hice una promesa, Estaría allí cuando tú me necesitaras, como fuera)

"'_Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough! Ain't no river wide enough! To keep me from getting to you!"_ (porque, cari;o, no hay monta;a tan alta! no hay valle tan profundo! No hay rio lo suficientemente ancho! Que me impidan llegar a ti!)

Ellos hicieron una danza muy poco coreografiada, riendo todo el tiempo. Sobre el sofá, Elena estaba bailando con Rude, siguiendo la música con los pies. Yuffie nunca imagino que una escena así podría suceder jamás, y ahí estaba, cantando karaoke con los miembros de ShinRa. A pesar de cuan extraño parecía esto, Yuffie estaba realmente encantada de estar donde estaba.

La música se fue apagando y ellos rieron juntos, colapsando en el sofá. "No tenía idea que podías cantar así!" Reno hizo un cumplido a Yuffie.

"Si! Eres del cielo a la tierra mejor que Reno!" Dijo Elena.

"Lo haces parecer peor que cuando canta karaoke para sí mismo" agrego Rude.

"Hey! Estoy sentado justo aquí" Reno golpeo a Rude en el hombro.

"Oh, chicos, no soy tan genial…" Sonrió Yuffie.

"No seas modesta! Tienes talento y no debieras esconderlo!" Elena lo dijo lleno de fuerza, apuntando con su dedo de manera "así son los hechos". "debiéramos tratar de meterte en una compañía de discos o algo así!"

"Gracias pero ya lo he intentado" Yuffie miro sus pies. "no les gusto, así que creo… que hasta ahí"

Reno la miro por un momento. El abrió su boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento, Tseng apareció en una esquina de la habitación.

"Todos abajo. Tenemos una misión"

Notas de Autor: ahora traeré algunos personajes originales y creare un sub-terreno. Esta historia aun está enfocada en Reno/Yuffie, pero ahora vendrán complicaciones en la forma que una malvada corporación de negocios conduce su malvado plan para destruir a ShinRa! Pausas mira alrededor, acabo de decir todo eso en voz alta? El casting de FFVII se me hace chico! Al menos tienen una idea de adonde conducirá esta historia… creo… como sea, rewiew si quieres tanto esta historia!!


	7. Chapter 7

Mi Santuario.

Notas de autor: OMG UNA SUBIDA!! Yo realmente lo siento por hacerlos esperar tanto T.T Lo siento. Este capítulo está muy largo también, es de siete páginas! Espero que sirva como disculpa… o no… el problema con esta historia es que la he planeado, y tengo entonces ideas, y toda la cosa cambia! Así que creo que tomara para siempre… por favor resistan pues trato de hacer el desarrollo de esta historia de la mejor manera posible! Odio decepcionar a alguien con una embarrada! Así que, por ahora, disfruten este nuevo episodio.

Capitulo siete.

El sistema de ventilación debe haber dejado de trabajar, porque el aire estaba caliente y pesado. Yuffie era lo suficientemente pequeña para caber dentro de los ductos, pero ella aun se sentía un poco claustrofóbica. Ella tenía que continuar tomando aire para no tener un ataque de pánico.

Elena podría haber hecho esto, en vez de yo, pensó para sí, calladamente avanzando hacia el final del tune, y abriendo el otro final. Su mente fue a la conversación que habían tenido mas temprano ese día, cuando Rufus les dijo de que era su misión.

--

"Se habla de un grupo rebelde espiando por Edge, obteniendo información de varios tipos, especialmente cosas relacionadas con ShinRa" Explico Rufus. Estaban todos en el cuarto de reuniones subterráneas, Rufus a la cabeza y Tseng de pie a su lado. Yuffie estaba excitada, era su primer día en la casa y ya iba a tener algo de acción.

"Este grupo tiene habilidades demasiado grandes para ser una simple pandilla." Continuo Rufus "lo que me conduce a creer que son parte de algo más grande, y posiblemente mortífero."

"Cuan peligrosos son?" pregunto Elena.

"No parecen ser una amenaza a los civiles, pero hay casos reportados sobre acoso de ellos" Dijo Tseng, pasando algunas fotos borrosas y reportes a través de la mesa.

"Lo que más me preocupa es de lo que están detrás" dijo Rufus.

"Y que es eso?" Pregunto Rufus.

"Es el problema. No lo sabemos." Rufus se tomo las manos y puso su mentón en ellas, sus ojos en serios pensamientos. "Pero ciertamente que esto tiene algo que ver con mi compañía. Han estado al acecho alrededor del edificio de ShinRa en ruinas, últimamente.

"Quienes son estos tipos?"Pregunto Reno, mirando una de las fotos.

Rufus tomo una pausa. "Tengo un presentimiento." Se paro, y los Turks lo siguieron. El los miro seriamente. "Lo que sea que estén detrás, todo lo que importa es que sean detenidos antes que sean un peligro real. Aquí está la dirección de su base." le dio un papel a Reno. Infiltren la base y encuentren que es lo que quieren. Maten al que se interponga, no dejen evidencia. Ense;enle el significado del miedo.

Yuffie miro a Rufus alarmada. El dijo 'matar' tan casualmente, como si la vida humana fuera nada. Y cuando hablo sobre miedo, ella juraría que vio una sombra sobre sus nublados, profundos azules…

"Yuffie." La kunoichi fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el jefe en persona, quien sólo sonreía expectante.

"Si señor?"

"estaré esperando ver como lo haces en tu primera misión"

"Yuffie pestañeó; parecía que la sombra había sido solo su imaginación. Ella asintió, con determinación en su rostro. "Si, señor!"

--

Yuffie miro por la rejilla de ventilación para ver si estaba limpio. Delante de ella estaba el cuarto de seguridad, todas las pantallas encendidas mostraban diferentes cuartos y ángulos de cámara del edificio. Había un guardia viendo los controles, viendo las luces encenderse y apagarse y mirando las pantallas aburrido.

Removió la rejilla en silencio y con cuidado. Entonces se puso en posición, lista para saltar.

Hubo un golpe en el piso, y el guardia se volvió alarmado, empujando su arma. No había otro ahí. Aun un poco sospechoso, se sentó. Entonces hubo otro golpe y estuvo listo. El se volvió a buscar su arma, pero todo lo que vio fue un puño contra su cara.

Yuffie arrastro al guardia inconsciente por el piso y lo apoyo contra la pared. Ella paro, buscando en sus bolsillos y cinturón. Tomando el par de esposas que encontró, las puso en sus muñecas. Entonces tomó su arma y fue al panel de control. Viendo las pantallas y chequeando las posiciones de todos los edificios, ella apretó el botón de su walkie talkie en su oído.

"Reno, soy yo." Había algo de estática.

"Roger, Pájaro negro. Cuál es tu posición actual?"

"Estoy en control del cuarto de seguridad. Hay guardias en cada entrada. Dos de ellos en la entrada norte, segundo piso. Es tu mejor apuesta."

"Todo bien entonces. Estamos en camino. Haznos saber cualquier cambio."

"Seguro."

"Oh, y una cosa más!"

"Qué?"

Hubo más estática. "Llámame por mi nombre clave."

Yuffie suspiro. "Reno…"

"Vamos! Por favor? Mi pajarito negro?" El rogó.

Yuffie suspiro, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. Pero solo para hacerlo feliz, se lo dio. "OK… Big Daddy..."

Ella pudo escuchar su sonrisa en su voz. "Buena niña. Big Daddy, fuera."

Yuffie hizo rodar sus ojos y sonrió. Reno podía ser medio raro, pero a ella le gustaba eso de él. A ella le gustaba más el hecho de que el no la trataba como una niña, diferente a cierto rubialess llamado Cloud y prácticamente todos los que ella conocía. Esta vez Yuffie tenía más responsabilidad. Esta vez, ella probaría que hacía mucho que había madurado.

Ella empezó a encender y apagar la luz que había visto en las pantallas, cada tiempo esperando que Reno y los otros le dijeran donde ir.

Si, ella lo probaría a sí misma y a todos. Y ella decidió empezar ahora sin echar a perder esta misión.

Repentinamente, algo le salto y ella cayó hacia atrás, completamente cogida fuera de guardia. Ella sintió una cadena alrededor de su cuello apretándose, sofocándola pero no lo suficiente para matarla. El guardia que había dejado fuera de combate le hablo al oído. "No te enseñaron tus padres a no dejar gente inconsciente y meterse en sus cosas?"

Yuffie intento quitarse la cadena, tirando de las esposas. Ella podía sentir su aliento caliente en su cuello, lo que la puso muy incómoda. El audífono cayó al piso, así que le fue imposible pedir ayuda.

El guardia tomo el olor de su pelo. "Hueles bien" le dijo en un tono que la hizo sentir vergüenza. "Si fueras de mi tipo, definitivamente me divertiría contigo. Ahora dime para quien estabas trabajando." Yuffie podía sentir su cuerpo presionándose contra el de ella. Sintió pánico subir por su pecho y trato de mover las piernas, pero él la tenia atrapada en una llave. "dime para quien trabajas" demando otra vez.

Ella no hablo, pero continuó estrangulándola.

El puso la cadena más tensa. "respóndeme, puta!"

"Vete al infierno!" ella pudo gritar mientras su mano alcanzo una de sus estrellas shuriken. Usando sus habilidades de ninja, ella tomo la estrella y la deslizo sobre la cadena de las esposas, solo haciendo una pequeña herida en su garganta. Ella pateo al guardia, hacia el panel de control. Tomo el audífono y salto a la ventilación, pero cuando estaba por meterse, el hombre la agarro de la pierna y la empujo abajo. Su cabeza golpeo el borde de la ventilación y ella aterrizó de golpe sobre el piso.

Ay… maldición…" su cabeza tenía un zumbido ahora, y todo estaba girando. La voz de Reno estaba en su audífono, amortiguada con estática. Yuffie la buscó, pero no la encontró. Ella la vio en las manos del guardia.

Sonrió demoniacamente. "parece que tenemos un problema de ratas" rompió el audífono en sus manos.

Yuffie empezó a pararse, pero el hombre le apunto con su arma. "te mueves y te disparo" le advirtió.

"No te enseñaron tus padres a no herir niñas?" pregunto Yuffie, sonriendo.

El hizo una mueca. "nunca tuve padres. Ahora párate y sube tus manos" el alcanzo una palanca del panel de control, mirándola todo el tiempo. Saco otro par de esposas. "vamos a darle una visita a tus amigos. Odiaría que te perdieras sus muertes a destiempo."

--

"Yuffie? Yuffie, estas ahí?" Reno apago su audífono. "maldición, no responde."

"Algo le debe haber pasado," dijo Elena. "que hacemos? Estamos muy ciegos sin Yuffie." Los tres Turks estaban agachados en una escalera justo antes del quinto piso. Ellos y sus armas estaban listas en caso de que fueran descubiertos.

"Podríamos apagar las cámaras de seguridad." Sugirió Rude.

"Nah, los cortadores están en el subterráneo, tomaría demasiado" Reno miro debajo de las escaleras indeciso. "quizá podamos hacer una carrera al cuarto de seguridad, solo para ver si Yuffie está bien."

"Demasiado peligroso, podríamos ser capturados" dijo Rude.

"Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo," dijo Elena urgida. "Si nos quedamos aquí seremos capturados."

De repente, la escalera estaba llena de altos chillidos. Se cubrieron los oídos de dolor y los parlantes atravesaron el edificio con un eco de risa maligna.

"Atención a todos!" la voz dijo. "parece que tenemos unas pocas ratas en el edificio. Hemos capturado a una y la tenemos en el almacén."

"Yuffie!" Elena susurro.

"Mierda!" Reno apretó los dientes de rabia.

"Asi que, si las ratas pueden venir al almacén a salvarla en diez minutos, quizá podamos negociar algo. Eso es, si no serán eliminados en el camino antes…" la voz rio de nuevo y hubo un corte pequeño, señalando el tiempo límite de los Tuks.

"Ahora qué?" pregunto Elena. Pero Reno estaba saltando para bajar las escaleras, con todo el sentido de salud y precaución idos. Los otros dos lo siguieron, tratando de alcanzarlo. Reno casi corría al primer piso cuando lo alcanzo y abrió sin demora. Un granizo de balas le saludaron. El se agacho al lado del pasillo con Rude y Elena del otro lado.

"Cuantos crees que hay?" Reno les grito sobre el sonido de las balas.

"Juzgando por la precisión de los tiros y el patrón de tiros, diría… cinco." Calculo Elena.

"preocúpate de eso" ellos se sentaron mientras Elena chequeo su arma. Cuando hubo una tregua en el tiroteo, ella miro por la esquina y disparo cinco tiros. El fuego de los otro cesó.

Reno y Rude miraron por el pasillo y vieron cinco hombres en el piso, con heridas en brazos y piernas.

"Manera de irse, Elena," Rude le dio un cumplido. "Estoy impresionado."

"Corre por la sangre," Elena dijo sencillamente con una gran sonrisa.

"Sé que nunca disparas a matar, Elena," Reno dijo seriamente cuando guardo su arma, "pero ahora mismo, no pienses en eso. Solo dispara. Si mueren, mueren. No tenemos tiempo para ser compasivos."

Reno los condujo al hall de entrada. Ellos pararon y chequearon por alguna señal de movimiento.

"Hay dos francotiradores" susurró Rude, apuntando arriba. "Uno sobre la puerta, y el otro sobre ese."

"Elena, encárgate del que esta sobre el otro," reno instruyó. "Yo iré rápido hasta allá y me tiraras tu arma, lo tienes?"

Ella asintió, y luego se concentro en encontrar el tirador escondido. Entonces ella disparo. Hubo un aullido de dolor de la dirección que ella apunto, y ellos escucharon movimiento sobre sus cabezas. Durante este corto momento, Reno se había deslizado por el pasillo hacia el almacén. El tirador le disparó, pero falló, y Reno se tiro de cabeza detrás de una maceta para cubrirse. Elena le tiro su arma y él disparó… perdido… le dispararon. Disparó de nuevo y el tirador cayó.

Elena y Rude cruzaron el lobby. "estas bien?" le preguntaron.

"Si, solo una herida menor." Se paro y puso sus manos arriba, en su hombro derecho, que estaba mojado en sangre. "Odio las armas"

"deberías llevar una la próxima vez," dijo Elena. "no siempre voy a estar para cubrirte."

"Estoy bien con mi Stick." Jugó el. Entonces se puso serio de nuevo. "Vamos"

Los Turks patearon la puerta y se agacharon a los lados, por si acaso. Cuando nada paso, procedieron a entrar al almacén con precaución. No se veía nada fuera de lo normal, con maquinas y equipos tirados por todos lados, cajas y basura en el piso.

"Bien bien, bien… no es el grupo de asesinos de ShinRa, los Turks."

Los tres miraron alrededor para encontrar al dueño de la voz. Había un hombre de pie en el alfeizar del cuarto de control del almacén. Su cara estaba cubierta en sombras, pero ellos podían escuchar el desprecio en su voz. "ocho minutos y veintidós segundos… poderosos y puntuales."

"No somos asesinos! Somos guardaespaldas!" gritó Elena.

El hombre sonrió. "veo que Rufus ha bajado su estatus. ShinRA realmente se fue abajo después de ese incidente con el Mako."

Rude cerró sus ojos a su declaración y pregunto, "qué sabes sobre ShinRa?"

"Todo lo que hay que saber" dijo simplemente.

"Donde está la chica?" Demando Reno.

"Si, por supuesto. Vinieron aquí a tiempo, o como sea dentro del tiempo." Chasqueo sus dedos y alguien salió del almacén. Era un guardia de seguridad, tomando las manos de Yuffie con esposas tras ella y apuntándola con un arma a su sien. Su boca estaba amordazada y encintada, pero tan pronto como vio a los Turks empezó a llorar levemente.

"Seguimos tus malditas instrucciones, así que déjala ir!" Grito Reno, Tomando su arma con fiereza.

"Impidieron que la matáramos, pero no significa que la devolveremos sin un precio"el hombre sonrió, malvado. "dime—Donde esta Rufus ShinRA? Quiero saber la locación de tu base. Después de todo, has descubierto la mía."

Reno gruñó. Rude ajusto sus lentes y respondió. "esta no es tu base. Esto fue una trampa." Reno y Elena lo miraron con sorpresa.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo. "muy perceptivo. Como sea, descubrieron nuestras verdaderas intenciones un poco tarde. Ahora no tengo alternativa más que usarlos a todos para atraer a Rufus fuera de su escondite. Lo lamento muchísimo." Su frio tono sugirió que no lo sentía en absoluto, y como dijo, algunos hombres salieron rodeando a los Turks desde las esquinas oscuras del almacén. Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los guardias y dijo "Hagan lo que quieran con la chica. Es inútil para mí." Luego desapareció tras una puerta al costado del cuarto de control.

"Alguna idea?" Elena pregunto poniéndose espalda con espalda, armas listas.

"Solo una" Reno alcanzó la chaqueta de Rude y saco una granada.

"Oh, olvide que tenia eso…" dijo tontamente.

Reno saco el seguro y lo tiro a una de las máquinas grandes. Explotó con el contacto, mandando escombros volando en todas direcciones. Todos los que estaban en el almacén corrieron a cubrirse. La maquina se incendio y humeaba. El humo encendió el sistema de agua que llovió sobre ellos, empapándolos en minutos.

Rude miró su vara eléctrica y sonrió a Reno. "Bien pensado"

"Las cosas están por estallar!" Reno jugo pobremente y se condujo a la acción de una mala batalla. Porque como todos estaban mojados bastaban toques de varas eléctricas para paralizarlos. Cuando eso fallo, Rude confío en su fuerza para dejarlos knock out. Elena los siguió detrás, disparando a cualquiera que se les acercara.

Pronto ellos abrieron un pasillo a las escaleras al cuarto de control. Reno corrió por las escaleras, pero no había nadie ahí. El vio la puerta al segundo piso abierta. El cargo a través.

Era solo un pasillo vacio. Cómo pudieron haberse ido tan rápido? Se pregunto. Pero entonces escucho un golpe viniendo de uno de los cuartos a la derecha. Sin dudar, pateo la puerta con el arma lista. Fue justo a tiempo—el guardia tenia a Yuffie sujeta en el suelo y estaba sobre ella, sus manos vagando en lugares que no deberían estar, listas para hacer algo indecible. Yuffie pateaba violentamente, tratando de escapar inútilmente.

"BASTARDO!!" Reno golpeo al tipo en la cabeza con su vara lo más duro que pudo, mandando al hombre a volar a la pared opuesta, rendido e inconsciente. Reno se apuro a ver al guardia y ver en sus bolsillos por las llaves de las esposas. Entonces ayudo rápidamente a Yuffie a quitárselas y sacarse la cinta de la boca. Ella tosió y farfulló, escupiendo los harapos que tenia dentro de su boca.

"Yuffie, estas bien ahora? Te hirió?" Reno preguntó al empezar a abrir las esposas.

Yuffie estaba pálida y temblando, al borde de las lágrimas. Las correas de su peto estaban rasgadas, y sus pantaloncillos estaban abiertos. "El casi… sus manos estaban por todos lados… yo…" las esposas cayeron al piso y Reno tomo sus manos en las suyas. "Está bien ahora. Todo va a estar bien." Le aseguro.

Ella no podía parar de llorar sin control. "Pensé que nunca vendrías! Estaba tan asustada!"

Reno puso sus brazos alrededor de ella protectoramente y la dejo llorar en su pecho. "Está bien, Yuffie," le dijo seguro, golpeando su cabeza gentilmente. "Estoy aquí ahora. Solo estoy feliz que estés a salvo."

El la abrazo y calmo con palabras gentiles hasta que Rude y Elena aparecieron para decirles que todo había terminado y el líder había logrado escapar. A Reno no le importó. De todas las cosas envueltas en la misión, tener a salvo a Yuffie era lo que más le importaba.

Notas de Autor: Auch! Mi muñeca está realmente pequeña ahora… espero que esto haya sido suficientemente largo para todos!! El próximo capítulo posiblemente incluya algún contenido sexual, así que estate listo para eso. Por favor, deja Rewiews!!


	8. Chapter 8

Mi Santuario.

Notas de Autor:. Hola a todos de nuevo! Lamento mucho la espera, pero durante las vacaciones de navidad, mi computador estalló con toda suerte de locuras sucediéndose. Entonces hubo un problema editando mis nuevos capítulos. Había planeado originalmente poner un contenido sexual aquí, pero entonces pensé "espera, es la primera noche de Yuffie aquí!" asi que la cosa buena va a tener que esperar algunos capítulos mas. Así que de todos modos, espero que esto les mantenga otra semana, porque me iré de descanso de primavera. Me voy a Europa! Danza de alegría. El siguiente capítulo está casi terminado, así que lo tendré en un par de semanas, lo prometo! (eh, no creen que los escritores tienen límites de tiempo… pero lo intentare!!)

Capitulo Ocho.

Cuando ellos retornaron a Healin, Reno, Elena, y Rude dijeron a Rufus todo lo que había pasado. El escucho concentrado, como masticando cada palabra. Cuando termino, se sentó silenciosamente un momento, pensando todo. Entonces los miro.

"Pienso que mi presentimiento" dijo, plegando sus manos sobre la mesa. "Pero tengo que estar seguro. Mañana en la mañana, Tseng y Elena vendrán conmigo. Hay algo que necesito chequear. Mientras tanto, vayan todos a descansar. Reno, límpiate esa herida. ¿Dónde está Yuffie?

"Se fue a dormir antes" dijo Elena. "Ella estaba exhausta por la misión—"

"Casi fue violada" Reno interrumpió amargamente.

Rufus lo miro sorprendido. "Oh… Oh… mi… bien, espero que este bien. Parece que podrías ir a ella, Elena, y hablar con ella, asegurarse que este bien—"

"Me gustaría hacerlo, señor." Todos ellos miraron a Reno. Su rostro estaba serio y su voz estaba llena de arrepentimiento. "Fue mi culpa de todos modos. Era el que estaba a cargo y puse a Yuffie en peligro. Quiero pedirle disculpas."

Rufus hizo una pausa, entonces movió la cabeza con respeto. "Muy bien. Buenas Noches entonces." Todos dejaron el estudio y fueron a dormir mientras Reno y Rude fueron al baño a limpiar la herida de Reno.

"Esto seguro dejara una cicatriz," comento Rude, después de Reno se sacara la camisa y le mostrara la sangrante herida de su hombro. "Eres suertudo que la bala solo te rozara..."

"Sí, no es nada." Reno doblo su brazo para asegurarse que no dolía. "Recuerdas a Kadaj y compañía? Eso fue tortura."

Rude empezó a limpiar la cortada con un paño húmedo. "Reno, a ti realmente te gusta Yuffie, no?"

Reno miro alrededor al azar, tratando de evadir la pregunta de Rude. "Que quieres decir?" preguntó, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir."

Reno suspiró. Sabía que no podía evadir a su mejor amigo muy fácilmente. "No sé. Es solo… hicimos una promesa de ayudarnos el uno al otro sin importar qué, y lo sentí cuando estuve de acuerdo, pero… tengo este sentimiento como… como que quiero protegerla realmente o algo así. Como si quisiera estar ahí para ella, todo el tiempo. ¿Es eso egoísta? AYY! MALDICION!" una dolorosa picazón interrumpió sus pensamientos. Quitó su brazo de Rude, quien había aplicado una pizca de alcohol en la herida. "Eso duele, hombre!"

"Chúpalo" Rude cacheteó con un vendaje y le paso la mano encima, enderezando su camisa y desenrollando sus mangas.

Reno recogió su camisa sucia y miro a su amigo. "Me estabas escuchando al menos?"

"No soy la persona indicada para escuchar eso en todo caso" respondió Rude. "debieras decírselo a Yuffie"

Reno frunció el ceño. "Fue lo suficientemente duro admitírtelo. Además, ni siquiera sé que estoy diciendo, ni lo que siento…"

"Ve a decírselo. Te darás cuenta."

"Creo que tienes razón. Gracias, compa." Se paro y subió las escaleras, aun inseguro de qué iba a decir.

Mientras tanto, Yuffie recién había salido de la ducha. Ella miro su reflejo en el espejo empañado y se frunció el seño. Ella repentinamente recordó lo de la misión y su horrible experiencia con el guardia. Ella tembló y se arropo con la bata, yéndose a su cuarto. Se tiró en la cama y suspiro. Había fallado—quería que su primera misión fuera bien, pero en vez de eso…

Hubo un toque en la puerta. Se sentó, esperando que quien quiera que fuera pensara que ya estaba durmiendo. Entonces escucho la voz de Reno. "Yuffie? ¿Estás despierta?"

Yuffie se sentó lentamente. Ella quería estar sola, pero sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Además, no le había agradecido antes a Reno. Tratando de mantener su voz sin temblar, respondió "entra"

Reno abrió la puerta y metió la cabeza. "Hey. ¿Cómo estás?"

"ah… " Ella estaba lista para mentirle, para decirle que estaba bien. "Mejor ahora. Me siento mejor ahora."

"Me alegro de oírlo. Importa si, ah, entro?"

"Entra". El vino y se sentó en la parte del final de la cama.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Ah, Reno… quiero que… agradecerte. Por ir a rescatarme."

Reno sonrió. "Tenía que hacerlo. Eres una de los nuestros, después de todo."

"Si. Creo que lo soy." El hecho de que era parte de los Turks de ShinRa aun no se metía del todo en su mente, y mencionarlo aun la sorprendía.

"Además—lo prometimos al otro." Yuffie lo miro. El sonreía. "prometimos que estaríamos ahí para el otro, no importando que. Quiero mantener mi promesa."

Yuffie paró. Ella recordó la discusión que habían tenido en el parque antes ese día y como había dicho todas esas cosas, pero estaba sorprendida. No pensaba que el realmente lo decía en serio cuando accedió. Estaba seriamente sorprendida esa vez, pero por más que lo pensaba, mas se daba cuenta que ella no lo mantendría al final. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

"Yuffie?" que pasa?" pregunto Reno, un poco alarmado. Oh, no! La hice llorar! Pensó preocupado. "Lo siento, es algo que dije?"

Yuffie oculto su cabeza y trato de alejar las lagrimas con la manga de su bata. "no, no. Es algo que hice, o no hice. Oh, no sé!"

"Oye, no llores." Reno se movió cerca de ella y puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros. "está bien. Estas bien ahora."

"Lo siento" ella intento dejar de llorar. "no hay porque preguntarse porque todos me tratan como a una criatura… todo es mi culpa."

"como es eso?" le pregunto suavemente.

"todo lo que pasó ésta noche! Todo fue mi culpa!" ella sollozo y trató de controlar su respiración.

"No, en absoluto," Reno sonrió. "no fue tu culpa lo que paso. Fue mía." Ella l miro sorprendida. Continuo. "era el que estaba a cargo y fui el que te puso en esa posición. Debiera haber sido más cuidadoso. Lo siento."

"Pero—Yuffie miro otro lado. "No fue tu culpa en absoluto. Quería ir a esa misión, más que nada, para probar que soy útil para los chicos, que podía hacer algo para ayudar. Pero…" ella repentinamente sintió rabia corriendo a través de su cuerpo. "Pero terminé haciendo todo sobre mi. Hicimos un trabajo que se volvió rescate por lo estúpida que soy!"

"todo es por ti, Yuffie, al menos para mí. " Yuffie sintió a su corazón saltarse un latido y lo miró. Estaba sonriendo gentilmente para ella. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas y volvió su cara hacia él, limpiando las líneas de lágrimas de su cara con sus pulgares. Ella lo miro a los ojos, insegura de qué pensar. La miro con sinceridad. "A la mierda con la misión, que se joda. Mi prioridad número uno siempre fuiste tú, Yuffie.

"Reno…" ella sintió su corazón detenerse un momento otra vez.

"Yuffie… déjame protegerte…" antes que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Reno se adelanto y presiono sus labios contra loa de ella, suave y gentilmente. Ella estaba levemente sorprendida, pero se encontró siendo besándolo de vuelta. Ella dejo salir un leve gemido y puso una mano en su pecho para pararse a sí misma de caer en sus brazos.

La mano de Reno se deslizó desde su cuello a su hombro, haciendo que la bata se deslizara. Yuffie deslizo sus manos bajo su camisa y sobre su pecho, causándole a él gemir en respuesta a su liviano y gentil toque. El la miro a la cara; sus mejillas estaban rojas y ella lo miro con un poco de vergüenza y timidez.

Repentinamente, Reno se alejó. Yuffie respiro hondo y lo miró cuando se puso de pie. El pasó sus dedos por su pelo y empezó a retroceder a la puerta, luciendo inseguro. "yo… lo siento. No debí… debo irme ahora. Buenas noches". Entonces salió rápido del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Yuffie se quedó mirando la puerta un momento, confusa. Lentamente, empezó a sentir un rastro de tristeza y un poco de vergüenza. _¿Por qué le deje besarme?_ Pensó. _Debí pararlo_. Pero ahora estaba realmente confundida. Se tiro a la almohada y la apretó fuerte. _No entiendo_! _¿Por qué me beso de nuevo? ¿Por qué dijo todas esas palabras? Esas dulces… lindas palabras… _

Ella suspiro. Cuando él empezó a consolarla, ella pensó que era sólo por la promesa que se habían hecho al otro. Pero la beso de nuevo, y ella lo beso de vuelta. El estaba enviando señales mezcladas o algo así, y eso la estaba molestando.

"Creo…" se dijo a sí misma, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo que el sueño la envolvía. "Podría ser el 'ese'…? Sus pensamientos se desviaron, dejándola en un dormir tranquilo y sin sueños.

--

Notas de Autor: No es realmente impresionante, pero creo que avance en la relación entre Yuffie y Reno un poco. Estoy un poco confundida ahora, sobre cómo este plan esta yendo… pero lo sabré pronto. Después de todo, tengo 12 horas de vuelo para pensar los siguientes capítulos en mi viaje a Europa!

Por cierto! Uno de mis queridos rewievers ha dibujado un fanart de mi historia! Es la escena del capítulo cuatro donde Yuffie trata de recordar que paso entre ella y Reno en el camino desde el bar. Revísalo aquí: you so much, AthaMaarit! Me inspiro para escribir mas y espero más rápido que lo usual!

Nota del traductor: el dibujo se encuentra en deviantart, el nombre AthaMaarit es de quien lo tiene en su cuenta.


	9. Chapter 9

Mi Santuario 09.

Notas de Autor: Estoy de vuelta de Europa! Hubo malos momentos, pero no hubo uno para escribir mi historia. Me tomo casi una semana a ajustarme al cambio de tiempo cuando regrese! Ahora tengo que escribir el plan de esta historia, así que tratare de subir más seguido. (¿Cuántas veces me has escuchado decir lo mismo? -.-) pero seriamente, he tenido llamas de inspiración por mi escritura y he intentado enfocarme mas en la historia que en mi arte. Veremos como sigue.

Sin más que agregar, aquí está el siguiente capítulo!

--

Capitulo nueve.

Cuando Yuffie despertó la mañana siguiente, casi olvida la noche antes. Se sentó y se estiró, mirando el cuarto alrededor. Las cosas no familiares le tomaron un momento para registrar en su memoria; después de todo, era su primera noche en aquella casa. Pero todos los recuerdos del día antes cuando Rufus le dio el trabajo de guardaespaldas volvieron y tomo un gran respiro. "Nunca me hare a la idea de estar trabajando para Rufus Shinra" se dijo a sí misma.

Se vistió y fue abajo a tomar desayuno. De repente se detuvo y camino lento y en silencio a la cocina. No había un solo sonido en toda la casa, y la estaba asustando. "¿Hola?" llamo. "¿No hay nadie en casa?" nadie contesto. "ohh, odio estar sola!" tembló.

Afortunadamente, encontró una nota en el mostrador de la cocina escrito para ella por Rude. Leyó ahí "Yuffie-- El jefe se fue con Elena y Tseng a ver algo importante. Reno y yo fuimos al pueblo por abarrotes. Ocupa el día como quieras, tu auto esta atrás. – Rude. P.S. hay desayuno en el microondas' que bien pensado, Rude!"

Ella abrió el microondas y encontró un delicioso plato con panqueques fríos y un levemente quemado tocino. Ella frunció el ceño. "si, muy, muy considerado…"

Yuffie decidió tomar el auto e ir a la ciudad a buscar algún desayuno en vez de ese. Ella estaba excitada. El auto era hermoso, caro, y todo suyo. Iba a conducir hasta el Séptimo Cielo con estilo y mostrarles las ventajas de su nuevo trabajo a esos bastardos que se burlaron de ella antes que se fuera. (a.k.a Cid y Barret)

Ella podía conducir bastante bien, a pesar que no tenía licencia oficial. ¿Quién necesita una para probar que puedes caminar sobre un pedal y mover un montón de metal en todo caso? Pensó para sí. Pero, incluso cuando manejara por caminos secundarios, decidió que una motocicleta o algo así era más fácil de conducir.

La kunoichi llego al Edge, conduciendo por las calles despacio para mostrar sus nuevas ruedas. La gente se volteaba a verla con maravilla, como si no hubieran visto algo así en años. Yuffie no podía evitar ver envidia en sus caras.

"Yuffie? ¿Eres realmente tu?" Aerith se volteo por el auto con placer cuando Yuffie aparcó en frente de su florería. "Seguro que no lo robaste de alguien importante?"

"Nop! Fue el regalo de alguien importante!" Yuffie palmeo la capucha del auto. "Solo una de las muchas ventajas de trabajar para alguien rico y poderoso!"

"aun no puedo entenderlo" Aerith dijo pensativa.

"¿Ah? ¿ Entender qué?"

"El porqué tomaste el trabajo" Aerith empezó a dar una vuelta por el auto, examinándolo en detalle. "Quiero decir, no es que te hayas asociado con gente como esa."

"Que quieres decir con 'gente como esa'?" Yuffie frunció el ceño. "No los conoces. Algunos de ellos no son malos!"

Aerith la miro sospechosa. "¿ah? ¿ Así que quieres conocerlos mejor?"

Yuffie ladeo su cabeza pensando. "Bueno… eso creo… además realmente quiero el auto."

"Hay algo en tu trabajo que quieras más que el auto?"

La cara de Yuffie se deformo en confusión. "¿Qué quieres decir? Quiero un auto y buen dinero. ¿Porqué mas aceptaría una oferta de trabajo?"

"Oh, no se… quizá la aventura, nuevas experiencias… guapos compañeros…" una sospechosa mirada brillo en los ojos de Aerith cuando dijo eso, estudiando la reacción de Yuffie cuidadosamente.

Un leve sonrojo amenazo con volverse rojo en las mejillas de Yuffie cuando Aerith menciono lindos compañeros de trabajo. La sonrisa gentil de Reno instantáneamente se cruzo por su cabeza, y trato de sacarse esa imagen. "eso es ridículo, estas siendo ridícula!" ella se metió la mano al bolsillo, desesperadamente dejando caer por las llaves del auto. "Es por el dinero y el auto! Nada más!" supo que Aerith estaba sospechando, y supo que la florista no se detendría hasta que admitiera que estaba enamorada de alguien.

"bueno, mira aquí. Creo que ese auto me parece familiar." La siempre familiar, suave voz que la seguía en sus sueños hizo que se cayeran las llaves de sus manos. Reno y Rude caminaron entre las dos chicas, Rude impasivo como siempre y Reno con una sonrisa muy feliz en su rostro. "Además reconocí a la princesa que lo posee también. Parece que finalmente decidió salir de la cama esta mañana."

_Es porque me dejaste toda la noche despierta, pensando en ti_… ella quiso voltearse y esconder su rostro sonrojado, pero por alguna razón no pudo dejar de mirar sus fascinantes y hermosos ojos azules. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" ella logro decir, manteniendo su tono firme.

Reno alzo una ceja levemente, pensando que pudo haber hecho accidentalmente para hacerla enojar. "No leíste la nota de Rude? Vinimos a comprar abarrotes y cosas de comer"

"Bueno, no veo ningún alimento" le respondió, tratando de sonar sarcástica. Pero por alguna razón, salió mas como un comentario enojado.

"Bueno es que estamos… en nuestro camino a la tienda" le dijo mirándola con curiosidad. "¿Oye, estás bien? Suenas molesta"

"Estoy bien!" ella dijo de nuevo con tono irascible. Miro sus pies, sintiéndose niña de nuevo. "estoy bien…"

"¿Estás enojada conmigo?" pregunto.

Yuffie lo miro incrédula. ¿Había olvidado lo que paso anoche? No tenía idea de cómo la había afectado a ella? O solo no le importaba? Ella quería preguntarle ahí mismo, para saber cuáles exactamente eran sus sentimientos, pero entonces recordó la presencia silenciosa de Aerith, sus ojos mirando curiosa la escena. Yuffie se paro derecha y miro a Reno con rostro inexpresivo. "Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué lo estaría?"

Antes que Reno pudiera responderle nada mas, ella abrió la puerta del auto y se metió dentro, pidiéndole disculpas a Aerith por su visita tan corta y prometiéndole volver muy pronto. Entonces ella condujo lo más rápido que pudo, dejándolos detrás.

"Ese estúpido… bastardo sin corazón!" ella gritó fuerte, a nadie, conduciendo fuera de los límites de la ciudad rápidamente. "el solo sonrió y actuó como si nada pasara. ¿Está tratando de tomar ventaja de mi?" miro el camino delante de ella, una imagen de la noche previa donde Reno apareció en su mente, acariciando su mejilla y asegurándole con sus lindas palabras "'déjame protegerte'… PERO QUE MIERDA!!"

Ella decidió que un lindo paseo en el campo le haría algún bien, así que condujo por caminos en los bosques y alrededor de las montañas por un rato. El escenario realmente la calmó, y repentinamente sintió un poco de nostalgia. Empezó a extrañar los hermosos bosques de Wutai y su pueblo natal. Ella miro las montañas y suspiro. "Quiero ir a casa… quizá trabajar para ShinRa fue una mala idea…" si fuera por ella (y lo era) ella habría ido donde Rufus de inmediato y hubiera renunciado, y vuelto a casa. Pero eso sería probarle a Cloud y a los otros que tenían razón; y ella se dejaría morir antes que eso pasara.

"maldita mi naturaleza malnacida…" suspiro de nuevo. Su estomago gruñó, y recordó que no había desayunado, y que era pasado mediodía. Así que decidió volver a Healin, esperando que los alimentos estuvieran ya ahí.

Cuando Yuffie llego al alojamiento, como sea, nadie había vuelto. "Bueno, me pregunto si habrá sándwiches para mi… montones mas bien" ella suspiro de nuevo. Sabía que necesitaría aprender a cocinar más.

Justo cuando empezó a caminar a la puerta, algo capturo su ojo. Ella miro a la ventana de su cuarto y vio las cortinas volando. Ella habría jurado que las cerró cuando salió esa mañana. Una prisa repentina de adrenalina la lleno cuando se dio cuenta: un ladrón. Una oportunidad para probar sus habilidades finalmente se le presentaba!

_Esto será simple_, pensó para sí. _Ya sé que no es un profesional. Ningún ladrón profesional olvidaría tan importante detalle. _

Yuffie corrió a la puerta, y la abrió, suave y silenciosamente. Aunque fuera un amateur, ella sabía que era importante no darse a conocer. Después de todo, ella era profesional. Una mano a su lado, sus dedos suavemente pasaron por las shuriken de su cinturón, ella subió las escaleras, parando justo arriba. Ella aun no había hecho ningún ruido, pero su respiración excitada amenazaba con delatarla. Había pasado tiempo desde que solía andar así, y la idea la hacía sentir más viva.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada, como la de los otros cuartos. Ella lentamente se aproximó a su puerta y miro por señas de movimiento. No había demasiado cuarto entre el marco de la puerta y el piso para que ella pudiera ver algo, pero la luz dentro se mantuvo constante.

Silenciosamente, ella abrió la puerta y miró dentro, buscando cuidadosamente por el cuarto. Ella abrió el clóset y miró dentro. Después de confirmar que el intruso no estaba en su cuarto, ella fue a la ventana y miro hacia fuera, escaneando el área del edificio.

"Ahora el intruso puede estar en cualquier parte de la casa…" se dijo en voz alta a sí misma.

"¿Qué hay con aquí?"

Yuffie se volvió y miro al techo cuando un hombre cayó frente a ella, apuntándola a matar. Ella solo esquivando sus kunai y tirándose de lado, cayendo al lado de la cama. Ella miró al atacante cuando cayó frente a ella, mirándola. El vestía una bandana que cubría su cabeza y su cara, vestía de rojo y negro y chaqueta de ninja negra. La miro, las líneas de la bandana dispuestas para ver a través de ellas.

"ha pasado tiempo, Yuffie."

Yuffie lo miro de vuelta, tratando de esconder su confusión. "Lo siento, ¿Nos hemos conocido antes?"

"¿No me reconoces? Mmhh. Me lo figuré. Después de todo, nos dejaste atrás en casa para unirte a estas ratas de ciudad…"

"¿Casa?" ella alcanzo la shuriken en su espalda mientras trataba de mantenerlo distraído con conversación. "eres de Wutai?"

"El tiempo ciertamente ha tomado su tarifa contigo. No puedes siquiera reconocer nuestras prendas de lucha tradicionales." La observó detenidamente, concentrándose tan bien que ella tuvo miedo que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. "Espero que sepas que con nuestra preciosa princesa ida, Wutai queda abierto y listo para que alguien se aproveche. No parece importarte, viendo que has decidido dejarlo por buen tiempo."

"Nunca dije que lo dejaría para siempre!" Yuffie replicó. "solo dime ¿quién crees que eres, como sea?"

"Si no lo has imaginado ya, entonces no mereces saber." Le tiro otro montón de kunais y los tomo entre sus dedos, y empezó a caminar hacia ella. "Ahora te pediré que vuelvas conmigo, princesa. Si no cooperas, tendré que usarlas—" dos estrellas shuriken pasaron por el costado de su cabeza, rebanando la bandana a los costados. El las agarro antes que se deslizaran y miro a Yuffie que estaba haciéndose cargo de la situación.

"Puede que no reconozca la ropa de Wutai—" ella se volvió sobre sus talones y mendo una patada voladora a su cabeza, lo que lo mando a la pared. Ella sonrió satisfecha. "pero te aseguro como el infierno que sé cómo pelear! Con unos pocos trucos bajo mi manga, puedo además…"

"no está mal…" el intruso se puso de pie, botando un montón de sangre de sus labios. Yuffie trato de mantenerlo en su mirada, pero el se movió tan rápido que no podía ver su cara claramente. "pero aun no es suficiente!" él le tiro kunais. Ella estaba justo como blanco, así que fue más difícil esquivarlas todas. Un par de ellas alcanzaron su ropa y otra su mejilla. Ninguna en aéreas vitales.

Ella intento detenerse de caer con sus pies, pero igual cayó en la alfombra. El intruso estaba a su derecha, mirándola desde la puerta del closet. La bandana cayó al piso, y Yuffie se quedo mirando el rostro del atacante.

"Me reconoces ahora, Yuffie?" el frio gris de sus ojos la atravesó con rabia. Ella lo miró, su propia expresión con indiferencia. Pero contra más lo miraba, mas familiar se le hacía. Esos ojos… tan oscuros, tan familiares… repentinamente, recuerdos de su niñez empezaron a resurgir cuando se dio cuenta que conocía a esa persona muy, muy bien.

"¿Shikamaru?"

El ruido de pies se podía escuchar desde las escaleras como si alguien subiera rápidamente. El intruso dejo a Yuffie y corrió a la ventana, saltando. Yuffie corrió a mirar afuera, esperando capturar un simple vislumbre de él. Se había desvanecido.

"Yuffie!" Reno y Rude entraron al cuarto, jadeando por la carrera de locos que habían hecho hasta su cuarto. "escuchamos ruidos" Dijo Rude. "¿Había alguien aquí?"

Yuffie miraba por la ventana aun un momento, y entonces los miro como si recién se diera cuenta que estaban ahí. "oh… um, era solo un intruso. No robo nada, creo."

"Yuffie estas sangrando!" Reno camino hacia ella y limpio su mejilla conde se había cortado con una kunai, manchándose con el dorso de su mano. Ella alejo su mano y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Está bien, solo un rasmillón. Sólo lo limpiare." Ella se fue al baño, tratando de no hacerlos sospechar. Reno y Rude miraron por el cuarto los cuchillos y shurikens en las murallas y muebles.

"¿Sólo un intruso?" Rude alzo una ceja a Reno, quien estaba pensando lo mismo.

"Estaba pensando más en la forma de 'asesino'" sumó Reno, sacando uno de los cuchillos de la puerta del closet. "si no está con esos gansos del almacén, quizá solo sea uno que está muy molesto."

"Iré con el primero." Ellos escucharon el sonido de un auto fuera y supieron que Rufus había huido con Elena. "mejor le decimos al jefe sobre esto."

"Seh." Reno puso el cuchillo en la mano enguantada de Rude y palmeo su hombro. "Pero primero, ¿No crees que debemos guardar las provisiones? ¿La carne se pondrá mala?"

--

Notas de Autor: otro personaje original aparece en el terreno! No tengo mucho que decir, solo que te dejare saber que estoy tomando mucho riesgo al sumar estos personajes. No quiero arruinarlo. Les recuerdo de nuevo que nunca jugué, solo vi jugar algunas veces. He visto advent children y jugado kingdom hearts, si cuenta para algo. Me callaré y los dejaré darme rewiews!!


	10. Chapter 10

Mi Santuario.

Notas de autor: OMG una subida!! Lo siento chicos, pero este capitulo me fue mas difícil de escribir, y aun no estoy feliz con él. Y el siguiente es mas duro… -suspiro – como sea, aquí esta el siguiente. Finalmente decido trabajar en esta historia de nuevo, así que pueden esperar nuevos capítulos entre un mes y otro, así que disfruta!

--

Capitulo diez.

"Como les dije a todos antes, tenia una idea de quien estaba detrás del nuevo grupo de villanos. Resulto que estaba en lo correcto…" Rufus le explico a los Turks. Ellos estaban de nuevo en una reunión en el subterráneo, donde Rufus estaba a punto de decirles donde había estado junto a Tseng y Elena esa mañana. Reno y Rude estaban sentados juntos, y Yuffie frente a Rude. Reno miro a Yuffie, esperando que ella lo mirara, pero ella continuo mirando a Rufus, concentrándose en lo que él decía.

"El hombre que vieron en el Almacén esa sin dudas Henry Nightfellow, un hombre que solía trabajar bajo mi padre en ShinRa. Pensaba que había muerto hacía mucho, pero obviamente estaba equivocado. No es su líder; no tiene la habilidad o la inteligencia para manejarlo."

"Entonces ¿Quien es el líder?" pregunto Rude.

Rufus cruzo sus manos bajo su barbilla, con una grave mirada en su rostro. "Un viejo amigo de la infancia… muy viejo amigo…"

--

Más temprano ese día, el bar estaba relativamente abarrotado, la música estaba animada y la gente hablaba fuerte. Era hora de almuerzo en el Séptimo Cielo restaurant y bar, y el negocio iba bien. Rufus camino a las puertas, seguido de Tseng y Elena. Vestido de civil (de blanco, por supuesto) aun todos sabían quién era. Y más de ellos no habían olvidado lo que él hizo al planeta. El ignoro a la mayoría, con una mirada o dos apuntándolo de vez en cuando. Elena miró lista para enseñares algo de educación, pero Tseng tranquilo ladeo su cabeza.

Cuando Rufus alcanzo el mostrador, Cloud salió del fondo, en su camino a repartir algunas cosas. El miro a los ojos a Rufus y abruptamente se detuvo. "que es?" pregunto, algo molesto. "estas aquí para verme? O ya le ha pasado algo a Yuffie?"

"Ninguno," Rufus sonrió tranquilo, pero había algo misterioso en eso. "Sólo vine a ver un viejo amigo." Cuando Cloud le dio una mirada, rozo su mano y le aseguro "No causaré ningún problema si puedo evitarlo."

"¿Si puedes evitarlo?" Cloud se mofó de él. "Mph. Bueno, si algo pasa, Tifa te pateará el trasero."

"como muchas veces antes…" Rufus rio por lo bajo para sí. Elena subió una ceja y miro a Tseng por respuestas a porque su jefe estaba riendo. El se encogió de hombros. "Es sólo que Cloud me trata como una niña." Rufus miro y vio a Tifa tomando la orden de alguien. Se encontró sonriéndole, esperando que viniera a tomarles la suya.

"Aún tan impopular como siempre, veo… mi viejo amigo…"

La sonrisa de Rufus se desvaneció cuando escucho su voz, una demasiado familiar. La sonrisa se volvió más una mueca cuando se volvió al dueño de la voz, que estaba sentado en una mesa solo al lado de la ventana. "Erik Faust. Los años han sido buenos contigo, veo"

"Y contigo." El era un hombre atractivo, mas alto que Rufus, con pelo cafre oscuro que estaba en su mayor parte hacia atrás con dos largos flequillos en la frente. Él no parecía más viejo que Rufus, aunque sus rasgos parecían más agudos. Sus ojos oscuros resplandecieron cuando invitó a Rufus a acompañarlo. Rufus tomo asiento frente a él cuando Tseng y Elena se quedaron en un momento libre pero cerca.

"Traes tus guardaespaldas a todos lados y la gente lo nota," dijo Erik, sorbiendo una taza de café negro.

"Todos alrededor saben quién soy de todos modos," dijo Rufus, apoyando su espalda en la silla y descansando su tobillo derecho en su rodilla. "al contrario de ti" adhirió con una sonrisa.

Erik sacudió sus dedos. "Tsk, Tsk, Rufus. No es forma de tratar a alguien que no has visto en más de diez años"

"Ha sido tanto? No me había dado cuenta."

Erik continúo sonriendo, sin rastro de rabia o irritación en su cara. "¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?" pregunto.

"Sólo lo adivine," dijo Rufus sin sacar sus ojos de él. "hay solo unos pocos bares cerca que son decentes para visitar. Y este es uno de los mejores. Su equipo es especialmente el mejor…" los ojos de Erik se precipitaron a Tifa por un leve momento antes de mirar de vuelta a Rufus con un extraño brillo en sus ojos ahora.

"Algo en tu tono me dice que no has venido todo este camino solo para revivir viejos tiempos," Erik dijo tranquilamente, tomando otro trago. "O traer dolorosos recuerdos, por ese asunto."

"Realmente…" la sonrisa de Rufus se había desaparecido totalmente ahora. "Así que no te importa si vuelvo a los negocios."

"Por favor"

Rufus dirigió sus ojos un momento para empezar a dar su teoría. "Noté alguna actividad cerca del edificio de ShinRa-"

"Que problema hay" interrumpió Erik.

"-Y después de alguna investigación encontramos una improvisada base en el almacén. Ahora no sabrás absolutamente nada de eso, verdad?"

"No puedo decirlo" respondió Erik cortante, bebiendo de su taza de nuevo.

"Ellos intentaron atraerme," continuo Rufus. "pero ¿Porqué?" la única explicación posible sería que hubiera algún tipo de rencor en mi contra y querer venganza usando mis asociados como cebo." Miro a Erik subiendo una ceja. "Dime, ¿Estoy en lo cierto? ¿Estoy cerca?"

Erik puso su tasa abajo y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse con ella. "Como es usual, no sirve tratar de mantenerme en la oscuridad. Aunque podría decir Henry fue un poco fuera de línea con ese almacén. "

"Henri?" Rufus lo miro inquisitivamente. ¿Dónde me suena ese nombre tan familiar?

"Si, el plan era sacarte de tu escondite. Aunque si todo hubiera salido un poquito más descuidado de lo planeado, ahora sabría todo lo que necesito saber. Y en vez de mi yéndote a ver –"aquí, una maliciosa sonrisa a través de sus rasgos-"tú viniste a verme."

Tseng y Elena se movieron en posición de atacar a sus palabras, pero el movió la mano. "No voy sencillamente a matarte ahora, viejo amigo," sonrió a Rufus, quien lo miro fijamente, esperando que hiciera su movimiento. "No… tendré mi revancha. Y voy a hacerte sufrir… justo como me hiciste sufrir hace tantos años."

El se puso de pie, y Rufus hizo lo mismo. Erik sonrió mas maliciosamente, mirándolo a los ojos. "y gracias a ti, tengo el camino perfecto y exacto para mi venganza. Tus asociados fueron más que ayuda. Has sellado tu propio destino, mi amigo." Puso dinero en la mesa, y se encamino hacia la puerta, se volteo y dijo, "Oh, y estabas en lo correcto. Este es uno de los mejores bares en la ciudad." Y se fue.

"Debiéramos detenerlo, señor?" pregunto Tseng.

Rufus movió su cabeza. "no importa. No se rendirá muy fácilmente, no sin una pelea. Nunca lo hizo… "se volvió hacia ellos. "Vamos. Tenemos que decirles al resto."

--

"¿Para qué quiere vengarse?" pregunto Reno. "¿Robaste su novia o algo así?"

"Yo le quite algo mas valioso que eso," dijo Rufus, descansando sus manos en la mesa. "Le quite sus sueños." Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual esperaron una respuesta más elaborada, pero el simplemente disolvió la reunión. "vamos a tener cuidados extra ahora. No sé cuanto sepa sobre nosotros, pero tenemos que asumir lo peor. Estén en guardia todo el tiempo."

Los Turks se pusieron de pie y empezaron a salir. Yuffie estaba por salir pero Rufus la llamo de vuelta. Espero en la puerta que hablara con Tseng, dejando a Reno, Rude y Elena relatar sus actividades en el almacén, incluyendo el dialogo intercambiado con el enemigo. Cuando Tseng salió, dejando a Yuffie ver que quería el jefe. Empezó preguntándole sobre el asesino que tan repentinamente había aparecido.

"¿dices que era un ninja? ¿Era de Wutai?"

Yuffie ya había decidido que no iba a decirle que era Shikamaru. Ella quería averiguar que quería el exactamente de ella. Lo último que quería es que todos se preocuparan por ella de nuevo. "no lo creo. Nunca lo había visto antes."

Rufus la miro, como tratando de ver a través de ella, como si sospechara que estaba mintiendo. Pero entonces su expresión cambio y dijo, "como sea, tendremos un ojo en el también. Te ataco por una razón, y estoy seguro que regresara. ¿Alguna idea de porque podría estar tras de ti?"

"Bueno, soy la princesa." Rufus estuvo en silencio un momento, pensando sobre otras posibles razones. Entonces el suspiro y le dijo que reportara cualquier actividad extraña o ocurrencias directamente a él. Le dijo que podía irse.

Yuffie se volvió para irse, pero se detuvo y lo miro de nuevo. Espero otro momento antes de decirle lo que se había estado diciendo un largo tiempo, desde el día que se volvió Turk. "señor shinRa… ha cambiado."

Rufus la miro, con un gesto de sorpresa en su cara. "¿He cambiado? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ella hizo otra pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. "Bueno, cuando eras la cabeza de ShinRa, dijiste que dominarías el mundo con miedo. ¿Qué paso con eso?"

Por un momento, el presidente pareció un poco distraído. Tomo un gran respiro y se puso de pie y empezó a pasearse por el cuarto lentamente. "Hay muchos pecados que quiero expiar. Creo que debiera empezar con poner fin a los planes malévolos de Faust… como sea que pueda ser…"

Yuffie lo miro, admirando su visión de hombre que estaba trabajando tan duro para corregir todo lo que había hecho mal. Ella se paro y fue a su lado, y tomo su mano con la suya, con una seria sonrisa en su rostro. "eres un buen hombre, Rufus ShinRa. Y puedo decir honestamente que estoy orgullosa de trabajar para ti."

Rufus paro un momento antes de tomar su mano y sacudirla. "Gracias, Yuffie. Parece un buen trato para mí." Yuffie movió la cabeza se desvió, dejándolo con sus pensamientos. Rufus miro la pila de papeles que había compilado sobre el almacén y miro uno de los dibujos del arruinado edificio ShinRA. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse cuando recordó el día que había colapsado, con el aun dentro. Todos los recuerdos de ese día habían vuelto, y rápidamente sintió un rabia alzarse dentro suyo.

Puso la foto abajo y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse. "Reparare el daño que he causado," se dijo a sí mismo. Sus ojos azules estaban rodeados con una extraña tintura roja cuando los abrió de nuevo. "no importa el costo…"

Después de que Yuffie salió del subterráneo, iba a subir las escaleras pero fue detenida cuando escuchó la voz de Elena.

"Oye! Yuffie!" Elena saco su cabeza por la puerta del living. "Rude y yo queríamos ver una película, ¿Te nos unes?"

"Oh, um, Sólo quiero ir a la cama," dijo Yuffie. "un montón de cosas ha sucedido hoy, me tiene realmente cansada."

Elena frunció el ceño. "bueno, está bien, haz lo que quieras. Oye!" llamo a Yuffie de nuevo, justo cuando estaba empezando a subir las escaleras. "¿que hay sobre que mañana tengamos un día de chicas? Suena bien?" cuando Yuffie le dio una mirada extrañada, ella se encogió de hombros y dijo más tranquila, "Es solo que solía ser la única chica aquí, así que es raro para mi salir y hacer cosas de chicas, sabes?"

Yuffie la miro con sorpresa, pero entonces sonrió. "Seh! Eso suena grandioso!"

"Genial!" Elena sonrió de vuelta y se fue al living.

Yuffie se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras. Ella estaba contenta de poder ayudar a Elena, pero ahora mismo, después de todo lo pasado en los últimos días, ella solo quería una buena noche de sueño le hiciera bien. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar; el asesino, Henry Nightfellow… y Reno. Oh, ella no quería pensar en Reno ahora. Su relación con el era lo suficientemente complicada con todo lo demás para lo que estaba pasando.

Ella casi estaba aliviada cuando llegó arriba de las escaleras, pensando que finalmente podría tener la oportunidad de descansar. Pero antes que sus pies alcanzaran el final, sus pies se congelaron. Como si supera que ella estaba pensando en el, Reno estaba esperándola en frente de su puerta.

--

Notas de Autor: Y ahora viene uno de los más estimulantes capítulos para escribir… pero tendrán que esperar para verlo! Lo siento!! Por favor continua leyendo y deja review, incluso si me toma para siempre subirlo!! Tus reviews son mi fuego, mas tengo más quiero escribir!


	11. Chapter 11

Mi Santuario

Oigan chicos! Regresé! lamento que este capítulo me tomara tanto para terminar, fue duro para mi tenerla como quería. Tuve un poco de ayuda de mis amigos, en especial uno que es maestro en porno. Como sea, espero que disfruten esto y tataré de tener el siguiente capítulo terminado durante vacaciones de Navidad. Hasta entonces, por favor manténganse, estaré feliz de que tantos disfruten esta historia!!

Capitulo once.

Yuffie sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando se quedo mirándolo, temiendo acercarse por miedo a lo que él pudiera hacer. El sencillamente la miró, con una expresión en su cara que parecía perdida. El esperó por ella para decir algo, pero ella solo se quedo mirando, tratando de mantener su expresión de sorpresa bajo control. Finalmente él movió su cabeza hacia un lado y dijo: "Podemos hablar? Aquí" el sumó, sacudiendo su pulgar indicando su habitación. Yuffie quería decir: NO; ella quería sólo ignorarlo e ir directo a la cama. Pero algo en el modo que le preguntó, la mirada sincera en sus ojos… ella sabía que probablemente se quería disculpar.

"Sí, seguro…" ella lo siguió a su cuarto y él le abrió la puerta, golpeándola tras ella. Una imagen mental de Reno con una sonrisa maniaca y un silbante _"finalmente solos!"_ alcanzo a Yuffie. Entonces el avance se volvió un flash en su mente, pero ella mandó ese pensamiento lejos; incluso Reno no era así de repugnante.

Ella miro alrededor con curiosidad; era la primera vez que ella iba a su cuarto. Estaba desordenado, como esperaba; ropa sucia tirada en el piso, pero parecían más reunidas en la esquina del cuarto. La cama estaba deshecha, y los aparadores y muebles parecían estar cubiertos de toda clase de cosas extrañas, probablemente recuerdos de misiones pasadas. Había un par de materias también, pero eran de las más comunes, fáciles de encontrar.

Ella se estaba empezando a preguntar cuando fue la última vez que había ido a buscar materias, pero fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Reno, sus grandes y tibias manos apoyarse en sus hombros. Ella estaba por decir algo objetando, pero el repentino calor que la envolvió cuando él la envolvió en sus brazos la detuvo. Ella recordó la noche anterior cuando él la abrazó y la confortó, después que casi fue violada. Su cuerpo se relajo cuando él la abrazo, apretando sus brazos y llenando su cuerpo con un tibio confort. En ese momento ella sintió que quería quedarse en sus brazos para siempre...

"Lo siento, Yuffie," le dijo susurrando en su oído, ella tembló suavemente por sentir su respiración caliente en su cuello. "Nunca quise hacerte enojar. Es solo que ha sido tan duro… admitir esto…"

"Mh… admitir qué?" ella respiró, sus manos ahora corrían por su expuesta cintura.

"Mis sentimientos por ti…" el recorrió su cuello, sus labios livianamente tocando su piel. "Creo que… debo tener un enamoramiento por ti…

Esas palabras trajeron a Yuffie de vuelta a Yuffie a sus sentidos y lo empujó lejos, mirándolo. Su cara estaba roja y nerviosa, y ella lo miró con ojos de no creerle. "tú… tú quieres decir… que tu am…" ella no pudo empujarse a decir la palabra. No podía ser cierto; su manera de encontrar su verdadero amor… no tenía sentido! No hay modo que una ambición tan tonta pudiera volverse realidad! O podría…?

"Te amo, Yuffie," Reno dijo simplemente, sus suaves, azules ojos no miraron fuera de ella por un segundo. "no sé como paso, o cuando. Pero… todo lo que sé es que estos sentimientos no pueden ser ignorados. Son reales y… quiero compartirlos contigo. Si me dejas." Él le extendió sus brazos, señalándole que fuera a ellos de nuevo.

Ella se quedo mirándolo, aun sin poder aceptar su declaración de amor. "No puede… yo lo quería… pero no se suponía que sería… yo… "ella miro sus pies, tratando de encontrar alguna razón para contradecirlo. "Pero… porque yo? No soy tan atractiva como Tifa o Aerith. Soy tan plana."

"Creo que eres hermosa," el respondió suavemente, pero ella aun temía mirarlo a la cara.

"Pero solo soy una molestosa niñita, nadie me quiere cerca."

"Yo sí. Disfruto tu compañía. ¿No te has dado cuenta que gasto todo el tiempo que puedo contigo?"

Yuffie cerró sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de encontrar algún modo de hacerlo cambiar de idea. No había modo que alguien como él se pudiera enamorar de alguien como ella. "pero no puedes amarme! Soy nadie! No puedo hacer nada bien y… oh, no soy lo suficientemente buena para alguien como tú!" ella súbitamente se sintió pendeja de nuevo, y se dio vuelta para esconder su vergüenza.

"¿Quién dice que no eres suficiente?" le escuchó preguntar. "¿Es por eso que estas preocupada? Que porque no eres valiosa?" hizo una pausa para dejarla decir algo, pero ella se quedo así, esperando que el continuara. "Bueno, eso es gracioso. Porque tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti."

"¿Qué?" ella lo miró, sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando. "¿Suficientemente bueno… para mí?"

"Tenía miedo que pensaras de mi como un tipo de animal inmaduro. Pero tú no, ¿cierto? Me quieres por quién soy. Así como yo te amo por quien eres."

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, sus pensamientos enredados y nublados. Ella no pudo pensar bien más. Como si el supiera que ella necesitaba un tipo de prueba final, Reno la empujó hacia él por la cintura, y puso su otra mano tras su cabeza, dándole un profundo y apasionado beso. Todo sus pensamientos revueltos se volvieron repentinamente y se fueron de su cabeza, todos sus sentidos concentrados en ese beso solamente. Ella cerró sus ojos y lo beso de vuelta, la presión cambiando entre sus labios. Su mano la atrajo mas gentilmente, sus dedos enredándose en mechones de su cabello oscuro. Una ola de relajo flotó de su toque atravesando el resto de su cuerpo, su mente sucumbiendo a su somnoliento, placentero sentimiento. Sus labios abrieron los de ella, solo acariciando su cuello amorosamente al tiempo que su mano alrededor de la cintura se movió por su espalda y bajo su peto, las puntas de sus dedos suavemente cepillando su piel y jugando con el broche de su sostén. Yuffie cerró los ojos y dejó salir un pequeño gemido, sus manos descansando en su pecho, tratando de mantenerse sin caer.

Reno lentamente la empujó hacia la cama, todo el camino continuando con acariciar y despertarla suave, blanca piel. Sus rodillas le dieron señal de espacio cuando chocaron contra el lado de la cama y ella cayó en su espalda sobre las sábanas, Reno trepó sobre ella. Sus labios tocaron su pecho mientras sus manos sacaron su peto por sobre su cabeza. No fue hasta que el empezó a bajar sus shorts que de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer, lo que envió un sentimiento de pánico a través de ella. Se sentó rápidamente, la fricción entre su cuerpo y la cama hizo que sus short bajaran hasta sus muslos. Sus brazos automáticamente cubrieron sus pechos que aun estaban cubiertos con su sostén sin tirantes.

"Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Reno preguntó un poco sin aire, su rostro rojo y caliente.

"Umm…" ella vaciló, ninguna palabra salió. Ella ahora se sintió muy tonta, y no sabía que quería decir.

Reno, como sea, pareció saber exactamente que estaba mal. "Es tu primera vez. Estas asustada."

Las mejillas de Yuffie se volvieron rojas de vergüenza y ella evitó mirarlo directo a los ojos. Reno sonrió y se acerco a besar su cabeza. "Bueno, tú sabes," le dijo, besando su frente, y su mentón, "podemos parar—" su cuello, su pecho justo antes de los pechos, --si tu realmente quieres." Ella tembló en respuesta a su toque, cada beso propagando mas y nueva calor a través de su cuerpo cuando sus labios tocaban su piel. El placentero sentimiento era demasiado bueno para ignorarlo, y ella agarró su brazo para pararlo y empujarlo. "No… no pares…" ella lo miro a los ojos para mostrarle que realmente lo quería decir y ella alcanzó su espalda para abrir el broche del sostén, sacándoselo suavemente y revelando sus pequeños y redondos pechos. Su cara se volvió rosada en vergüenza y espero para ver lo que el haría luego.

Por un momento, pareció que Reno se había congelado. La miro un poco sorprendido, pero no por mucho; su fría conducta regresó en segundos y el alcanzó sus desnudos pechos, tomándolos con sus manos alrededor de ellos. Ella gimió cuando empezó a acariciarlos, apretando sus despertados pezones entre sus dedos. Yuffie cerró sus ojos y dejo las ondas de placer bañarla. Nadie la había tocado así antes, y cuando su lengua se deslizo sobre el capullo de su pecho derecho, su boca se cerró sobre él, chupando gentilmente, ella sintió un fuego pidiendo por más. Ella pateó sus shorts, que estaban colgando en sus muslos, y empezó a tomar la camisa de Reno. Una vez que se lo sacó, el empezó a sacarle las bragas. Yuffie sintió un nervioso bulto en su garganta cuando las vio deslizarse por sus piernas abajo antes que estuvieran completamente descartadas. Ahora su cuerpo estaba totalmente expuesto a él, desnudo y listo para que él lo tomara como le placiera.

Reno miro todo su cuerpo, casi sin creer lo que estaba viendo. El objeto de su deseo, cada poco de su suave, blanca piel en sus manos; el podría conocer cada pulgada de él. Reno entonces notó la ansiedad en los ojos de Yuffie y empezó a desabrochar su cinturón, y se dio cuenta que ella estaba en algún modo asustada de lo que _tenía _bajo eso, y qué iba a hacer con _eso_. El la tendió y beso sus labios de nuevo, suave y gentil, para darle seguridad y mantener sus miedos a raya. Su cuerpo se relajo un poco y ella lo abrazo por el cuello, su corazón calmando sus rápidos latidos.

Su mano se deslizo por su ombligo y en su suave nido de rizos entre sus muslos. Ella jadeo sorprendida como su dedo acaricio el suave pedazo de piel donde nadie más había tocado antes. Sus dedos encontraron la cruz y empezaron a frotarla suavemente. Ella jadeo y gimió cuando una ola de placer hizo erupción desde su entrepierna y se esparció por su cuerpo. Ella agarro un manojo de su pelo y trato de no gritar; la sensación que estaba sintiendo era abrumadora. Fue un poco extraño sentir su mano moviéndose entre sus muslos pero la prisa del placer que emanaba de su toque era más que suficiente para mantenerla de sentirse incómoda. Justo cuando pensó que no podría aguantarlo mas, el paró y saco su dedo. Su zona baja se había vuelto ahora húmeda, y ella intento contener su respiración cuando lo miro, preguntándose porque había parado. Fue cuando noto que se había deshecho de sus pantalones y su ropa interior en su momento de éxtasis. Ella no tuvo tiempo para distraerse mucho, como sea; Reno la beso en los labios de nuevo, gentil y amorosamente.

"Quieres seguir?" le pregunto, deslizando su mano arriba y debajo de su muslo, sus dedos llegando casi a tocarla ahí de nuevo. Ella sintió un escalofrío desde donde sus dedos habían estado recién, y se encontró queriendo que él la tocara más. No solo ahí, sino todo alrededor de su cuerpo; donde quiera y en todas partes.

Yuffie cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en el suave toque de sus manos contra su piel. "si… lo quiero…" ella respiro, poniéndose más cerca de él, su necesidad creciendo cada segundo. Su timidez estaba desvaneciéndose; ahora ella quería sentirlo por todo su cuerpo. El sonrió y la acostó hacia atrás de nuevo, separando sus piernas y moviéndose entre ellas. Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a acelerarse; ¿Dónde iban realmente con esto? Ella rompió a llorar un poco cuando el lentamente se empujo dentro de ella; le sonrió tibiamente y acaricio sus piernas para dejarle saber que estaba siendo tan gentil como podía.

Era un extraño sentir algo moviéndose dentro de ella cuando empezó a empujar dentro, tomando sus piernas hacia arriba, sus dedos cavando en sus flexibles caderas. El rostro de ella se torno en una mueca de dolor; ella no estaba acostumbrada al tamaño de su longitud. El se movió dentro y fuera de ella suavemente, tratando de ayudarla a acostumbrarse. Ella agarró las sábanas a sus lados tan apretado que sus nudillos se empezaron a poner blancos y su cuerpo se apretó contra él.

"Intenta… relajarte…" Reno acaricio sus caderas, parando un momento para ella, sus palabras viniendo en suspiros sin aire.

"Ah… ah…!" ella jadeo cuando el dolor creció cuanto más adentro estaba el. Ella trato de relajar su cuerpo, pero la penetración no familiar la hacía sentir incomoda. El empezó a moverse adentro y afuera, suave y cuidadosamente para no dañarla. No era muy placentero al principio, pero cuando el se movió rozaba la cruz de su región baja, enviando de repente ráfagas de placer que él había provocado antes cuando la toco ahí. Aunque el dolor estaba ahí, las pequeñas olas de placer empezaron a anular por estar sobre el incomodo sentimiento. Ella empezó a relajarse más, gimiendo con cada vez que él empujaba y enviaba un temblor de delicia a través de su pequeño cuerpo.

Ella miro a Reno, quien capturó su mirada y le sonrió, jadeando suavemente, cuentas de sudor empezaban a formarse en su pecho. Yuffie cerró los ojos y le dejo trabajar sobre su cuerpo, latiendo cuando el clímax se empezó a formar de la fricción entre sus cuerpos. Aunque su acto sexual era de algún modo, doloroso, ella nunca se sintió tan bien en su vida. Sus gemidos empezaron a hacerse más fuertes, pero ella trato de contenerse por miedo a que alguien viniera al segundo piso y arruinara el momento. Ella no supo cuanto más podría aguantarse, iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Reno pareció moverse levemente rápido, haciéndolo levemente más intenso. Ahora ella supo que no podría contenerse de gritar.

Justo cuando ella abrió la boca para liberar su reacción, su actividad alcanzo su punto más alto y Reno paró. Una repentina ola de éxtasis bañó a Yuffie y ella sintió que iba a morir en medio de aquella felicidad. Reno se salió de ella, dejando salir un fuerte, de algún modo satisfecho gemido. Yuffie luchó por aire, su respiración se le iba en inestables jadeos. Ella estaba ahí, sin poder bajar sus piernas, tratando de quedarse con la sensación de su orgasmo que empezaba a desvanecerse tan rápido como había venido. Reno prácticamente colapsó sobre ella, su boca trazando el límite de su clavícula, saboreando su dulce sudor que corría por ahí.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó, acariciando uno de sus pechos en su mano, de un modo muy flojo.

Yuffie cerró sus ojos, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de él lentamente. "tan bien… pero, un poco dolorida…"

El sonrió en su cuello y empezó a recorrer con sus manos arriba y debajo de su ombligo, rozando la parte superior de su nido de rizos entre sus piernas levemente, enviando otro escalofrío de placer a través de su tembloroso cuerpo. "Lo siento" le dijo, besando sus labios de nuevo. "No será tan malo la próxima vez, lo prometo."

"Próxima vez…?" Yuffie le dejó besarla mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir. Todo parecía pasar demasiado rápido. Solo como el ayer, ella estaba confundida acerca de lo que sentía por Reno y viceversa, y ¿Ahora ellos se habían vuelto de repente compañeros de cama?

Ella sintió sus ojos pesar por el sueño, pero ella pudo aún sentir sus manos moviéndose sobre ella, acariciando gentilmente su piel, y despertándola una vez más. Ella cerró sus ojos de nuevo, dejando la buena sensación cubrirla completamente. "¿Reno?"

"¿Hm?" respondió el, su rostro enterrado entre sus pechos.

"¿Qué querías decir con lo que dijiste? Eso que me amas…"

El se detuvo, y la miró, pero ella parecía haberse quedado dormida. Reno la alcanzó y tiró las mantas para cubrirla, sin despertarla. Los cubrió a los dos y gentilmente la movió a las almohadas. Ella abrió sus ojos, mirando a reno. "¿Lo querías decir?" ella repitió, su mano apretándose.

Reno tomo su mano y la beso, sus ojos azules mirando en los oscuros de ella. "Por supuesto que sí. Me amas, Yuffie?"

Yuffie miro lejos de él un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. "Por mucho tiempo, no podía entender porque te hice esa promesa. Es realmente una cosa muy tonta, pero… yo creo que la hice porque… quería estar cerca de ti."

Reno se abrazo a ella, sonriendo. "Creo que esto es lo más cerca que podemos estar," dijo en tono de broma. Yuffie sonrió y se recostó contra el pecho de él. Él la envolvió y la apretó, pero gentilmente. "Yuffie… lo que dije la otra noche… lo sentía. Cada palabra de eso. Quiero ser quien te proteja. Si me lo permites, seré mas que feliz."

Yuffie lo escuchó en silencio. Ella estaba recordando el modo que el trato de protegerla durante su misión, peleando a través de varios peligros solo para estar seguro que ella estaba a salvo. Ella recordó el modo que el la conforto después, y ahora, como la amó. La nariz de Yuffie empezó a arder y ella sintió lágrimas en las orillas de sus ojos. Esto es real, ella pensó. Es amor de verdad…

Ella empezó a llorar silenciosamente en su pecho, lo que causó que Reno se alarmara. "Oh, te hice llorar de nuevo!" lo siento!"

"No, no!" Yuffie intentó tragarse sus lágrimas. "solo… estoy… tan feliz…" ella sonrió, un cálido sentimiento creciendo en su pecho. _Parecía que las cosas iban a volverse mejores desde ahora_, pensó. _Porque creo que encontré a alguien con quien compartir. Alguien que me ama. Realmente me ama…_ "¿Reno?"

"Mh?" pregunto, moviendo su pelo gentilmente.

Ella cerro sus ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su cara. "Yo… te amo también."

--

Notas de Autor: Mh… porno. Te diré, no es fácil escribir buenas escenas de sexo. Si te gusta eso, solo espera hasta que llegue a las salvajes… jeje. Como sea, por favor deja tu review y dime qué piensas.


End file.
